Confessions Turned Sour
by Random-Bubbles159
Summary: Ikuto hears Tadase confess one day, so he confesses too. Amu doesnt know who to choose, so commences the battle for her love. involves random robots, a character death or two , and a betrayal that will shock you all, along with a happy couple in the end
1. The Beginning

**Random-bubbles: hey thanks for picking my Shugo Chara-**

**Amu: But Shugo Chara doesn't belong to you it belongs to- (Ikuto clamps hand over mouth)**

**Random-bubbles: (whispering) Amu, remember what I told you, I want you to say the disclaimer at the end of the story.**

**Amu: (nods)**

**Ikuto: (gives thumbs up sign)**

**Random-bubbles: Anyways... thanks for reading my fan-fic, its my first one and I hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

The day it started was in the middle of summer. It was blistering hot. I was out in my back yard sun bathing, while Ami swam in the kiddie pool. Ran, Miki, and Suu were playing tag beside the house, in the shade. _Lucky them,_ I was thinking.

As I lay on a wooden lawn chair I decided to close my eyes. The light still found a way through my closed eyelids, but at least I could relax. Suddenly I felt the warmth of the sun disappear. I opened my eyes and saw a tall, lanky figure above me.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked annoyed.

Ikuto smirked and began walking around my chair. He stopped right behind my head and placed a gentle but firm hand on top of my head.

"I just wanted to come over, see how you were doing in this retched weather, see you mostly."

His hand left my head but came back down instantly in a rough whack.

"Oi! What was that for?" I placed my hand on top of my head to stop the stinging that his whack had left.

He began circling the chair again but this time more calmly. He moved slowly, but gracefully, something that was not like him. I watched the way his brow twitched every now and then, as if his thoughts were paining him.

Trying to break the awkward silence that had appeared I flicked a switch inside my brain and turned off my Cool-and-Spicy character.

"Ikuto, I can tell something's wrong- now I don't wanna go all therapisty- but come on we've been friends since I was in elementary school, you can confide in me." **(A/N: I forgot to mention that Amu is now in high school while Ikuto is out of college and living on his own.)**

Ikuto opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again wincing. Whatever was wrong, was definitely something big if Ikuto couldn't even tell me, his closest friend. I knew he didn't want to say anything, but I chided more. That was my first mistake in all of this.

"Come on Ikuto, I won't tell anyone, it will be our little secret."

Ikuto sighed. It wasn't a contented sigh, more of a, "why do I have to tell you anything, when something is really wrong?" sigh.

"Fine I'll tell you, but only because you're my closest friend,"

He stopped talking, holding in his breath like whatever about to come out might blow up Tokyo.

"I was walking home from work yesterday and I decided to come and visit you,"

I was surprised for a moment. "But Ikuto, you didn't come and visit me last night, Tadase," Then I realized what was wrong. Ikuto had always had a crush on me, he even told me himself. "Oh my god, please tell me you didn't see that."

Ikuto nodded and then continued on with his story. "As I was walking down your street I heard voices. I didn't want to interrupt the conversation because there didn't seem to be any violence going on. I did want to hear what you were saying though so I hid in a bush beside your driveway."

Ikuto stopped his story to take a long breath while I looked at the ground ashamed. I hated hurting his feeling really, and this was something big, my friend, who was like a little brother to me had been the one having that conversation with me.

Ikuto continued without looking away from my eyes.

"When I took a peek at who was talking to you I was shocked. You were talking to Tadase at your door, alone. I was about to go up there and ask what you two were doing but Tadase said something that made me run off into the night. He said, "Hinamori-san, is okay, if I fall in love with you, because I've been thinking and I mean it, I truly mean it, I'm in love with you Hinamori-san." then I ran back to my apartment building."

I stared up into Ikuto's eyes. They were filled with something I had never seen before: pure hatred and jealousy.

I grabbed his arm and whispered, "Then why are you here now?"

He pulled my fingers, one by one, off his fore arm and grasped both my hands in his own. Bending down slightly so that our eyes were at the same level. **(A/N: yes Amu had a growth spurt, Ikuto isn't that much taller than her now, only like 3 inches xD)**

as his blue eyes stared into my own, I could feel his smooth breaths on the skin of my neck. Never breaking eye contact he whispered roughly, "I am here to tell you that I don't just have a crush on you, Amu I love you, i really truly love you."

**THE END!**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! DON'T YOU JUST HATE CLIFFHANGERS? I know I do,**

**don't take it wrong, im not just taking my hate out on all you readers, if there are lots of readers... which i hope there are going to be  
**

**Amu: Now can I say it?**

**Random-bubbles: hmm... I don't know should I let you or not...**

**Amu: Please! (puts on best puppy dog face) PLEASE!!!!**

**Ikuto: I love how this is turning out, I end up with Amu right?**

**Amu: -.-**

**Ikuto: Right?!?!?!?!**

**Random-bubbles: Tee hee hee (evil grin) you'll just have to wait and see(whispers so only readers can hear) oh, and it's all up to Amu! tee hee hee**

**Ikuto: What was that last part?**

**Random-bubbles: NOTHING!!!!! SAY IT AMU!!!!! (begins running away into the sunset) Oh and PLZ REVIEW i am not adding the next chapter until i get at least 5 reviews, and i mean nice reviews, i don't count mean things telling me to get a life or stop writing, it hurts my feeling... and if you review like that i will review your stories the same way!!!!!! if you do review i will give you a virtual fruit basket, and some virtual hot chocoalte, with whipped cream and hot fudge :) (finally runs into the sunset)  
**

**Ikuto: Dumb author won't tell me her secret...**

**Amu: Random-bubbles does not own Shugo Chara or anything else related, all she owns is this story and most of the items in her really comfy blue room... oops (blushes) I got sidetracked, anyways Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit so don't get it mixed up, though I don't know how you would get Peach Pit and Random-bubbles mixed up, but whatever you do DON'T THINK THAT PEACH PIT AND RANDOM-BUBBLES ARE THE SAME PEOPLE, EVER!!!!!!**

* * *

* * *


	2. Stupid Eavesdroppers

Random-bubbles: YAY I'm so happy that everyone reviewed!!! I'm in a good mood today so maybe I won't leave you at a cliffhanger like last time.

Amu: That was pretty harsh.

Ikuto: I also think you should make your chapters longer.

Random-bubbles: I was thinking that the first chapter was a bit too short.

Amu: it was weird there was like no story.

Random-bubbles: YOU'VE TURNED INTO A LIKER!!!! (gasp) oh no...

Amu: What's a liker?

Ikuto: Someone who like talks like a bumbling like idiot, or like they like talk like this!!!

Amu: -.-

Ikuto: Why do you only give that face when I'm around?

Random-bubbles: Don't worry it's only you!

Ikuto: That was rude!

Random-bubbles: I always insult the boy characters of anime, it's just who I am!

Amu: Can we just get to the disclaimer?

Random-bubbles: fine I will continue to talk about stuff at the end of this chapter...

Amu thank you, now-

Random-bubbles: no, no, no! The disclaimer comes at the end, haven't I taught you that?

Amu: (shakes head)

Random-bubbles: Well don't let it happen again!!!!

Amu: Yes sir, I mean ma'am.

**CHAPTER 2: Dumb Eavesdroppers**

_Flashback to Chapter 1:_

_As his blue eyes stared into my own, I could feel his smooth breaths on the skin of my neck. Never breaking eye contact he whispered roughly, "I am here to tell you that I don't just have a crush on you, Amu I love you."_

_End of Flashback_

"Amu! Did you hear me?"

All I could do was stare into his eyes. I abruptly sat up and pushed his face away from my own.

"I don't know what to say."

His frown deepened as his stood up straight and shifted his view to the horizon.

"I just wanted to let you know."

A pair of indigo cat ears popped out of his head and then he was gone, leaving only a picture of his frowning face in my mind. Sighing I flopped back into the lounge chair and stared up at the blue sky and fluffy clouds. The sun wasn't as bright now but I didn't really care. All I could think about were those three words, _I love you_.

It was so frustrating, having two boys confess to you in under 24 hours. It felt like they were daring me to choose between them.

That thought induced another sigh. Deep down I knew that I could never choose between my two childhood crushes, I could never choose just one of them. (A/N: not that she would date them both at the same time...)

All these thoughts were making my head spin so I got up and walked towards the house in hopes of finding a nice cold glass of milk.

I turned back to see that my Charas were still by the side of the house.

"Come on," I shouted over to them. "Do you want a snack or not?"

Suu was the first to look up.

"Do you think I could make the snacks?"

As Suu asked her question Ran and Miki both stopped running and turned around to listen for my answer.

I laughed. Leave it to Suu to turn around my offer of snacks to a chance to bake. That was Suu for you.

"I don't see why not, we all know that your cooking is much better than mine."

Ran and Miki spun around gleefully in the air and then floated over towards me with Suu.

"If Suu is making the snacks we'll eat them any day," Ran explained. "They're delicious!"

Miki pulled out her sketch book and began rapidly sketching what appeared the be some sort of cookie dish. When she finished, Miki held up a perfect sketch that included a perfect sketch of a plate of Suu's peppermint brownies and chocolate milkshakes. Just the sight of Miki's drawing made me crave those brownies.

"I think we all agree that Suu should make her famous brownies?"

"Of course!" All three Charas chorused in unison. Suu only smiled and said, "Brownies it is then." and floated inside the house. I was about to follow but the three figure floating beside me stopped my feet.

"AH!!!!!!!" I screamed as I noticed the third Chara still here beside. All instincts told me that this Chara was dangerous, but I slowly recognized whose Chara it was.

"Kiseki? What are you doing here?"

Kiseki floated closer to my ear and whispered, "Tadase was coming to see you and happened to see Ikuto confess to you, so he sent me over to ask what you thought of both the confessions?"

I was so embarrassed, my face was flushed with red colored, but then I realized what had happened.

"So he sends you over here as his eavesdropper."

Kiseki looked startled. "His what?"

I sighed. It was a wonder at how simple minded some Charas could be, for goodness sakes.

"You know an eavesdropper, some one that hears a conversation they know, or don't know about and then butt in even if they aren't welcome."

Kiseki thought this accusation over for a second. "So you're saying that I'm an eavesdropper?"

I swear, I was about ready to kick this Chara all the way to Kingdom Come.

"No, well yes and no, technically both you and Tadase-kun are eavesdroppers but since you're the one who actually butted in, yes, I'm calling you an eavesdropper."

Kiseki just glared at me with his beady little purple eyes and then floated back through around the side of my house to where Tadase must be waiting.

I was about to follow Kiseki but had a better idea. "Hey Kiseki! Tell Tadase that I may like him but that doesn't mean I like eavesdroppers!"

Kiseki ignored me and kept floating, but I could've sworn I saw him freeze for a second after I finished my request.

Feeling satisfied I walked through my back door and went to get myself a nice, big glass of ice cold milk.

~one hour later~

After I had my cup of milk I treated myself to a nice long nap to get rid of all my boy troubles, it didn't work.

_Flashback to Amu's Dream:_

_I was floating through a pink colored sky surrounded by purple clouds. The cloud that I was laying on was nice and fluffy, perfect for relaxing and looking up at the stars._

_Suddenly I heard a loud clunk from below me and I felt my cloud falling down, down, down. As I was about to hit the ground my cloud slowed down, and just poofed away, leaving me to fall the rest of the way down._

_As I watched the green ground come ever closer I suddenly felt a tugging on my left arm and right foot. Something was pulling on me. I looked behind me to see Tadase tugging on my foot._

_That was disturbing so I turned towards the front. _

_There Ikuto was tugging on my arm. He was staring straight at me, or no just a little bit below my chin._

_I gazed down and saw the flimsy nightgown I was wearing. Looking up I saw Ikuto smirking. As I realized what would be happening where Tadase was I screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"_

_End of Dream Flashback_

It was the worst dream I've ever had. I will never get that out of my mind. It's even worse than just thinking about sad Ikuto and eavesdropping Tadase...

As these thoughts ran through my mind I heard the phone start to ring from downstairs. Jumping up I tripped down the stairs landing in front of the phone. Staggering up I lifted the phone and looked at the caller ID. All it said was: Hoshina, Utau.

**THE END**

YOU WERE EXPECTING NO CLIFFHANGER, HUH? WELL I SAID MAYBE, NOT I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU WITH A CLIFFY. ANYWAYS IF THIS OFFENDS YOU IN ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS STORY SAYING SO!!!!

Random-bubbles: YAY the second chapter is at its end! I hope you liked the second chapter. Plz leave reviews telling me what you want to happen next and how you think I should make things better overall, and don't forget to check out my profile where you will find a poll asking you how many chapter this story should be. Thanks for reading!!!! take it away Utau!!!!

Utau: But I just arrived in this story!!!

Random-bubbles: doesn't matter, I control what you do so if I say to say the disclaimer, YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!

Utau: You need anger management help.

Random-bubbles: I know now would you just say the disclaimer?

Utau: Random-bubbles does not own Shugo Chara or Peach Pit, or anything besides the idea for this FanFic and some things in her bedroom(messy might I add).

Random-bubbles: don't forget to check out my profile and take my poll!!!(poll closing at 5:20 PM on June 20th if I don't have a clear winner by then) BYE!!!!!


	3. Note & Apology

i am really sorry!!!! gomen, gomen!!!! i have been sooooo busy that i haven't been able to upload more chapters!!!!! i am not going to be uploading based on review anymore... i have decided to upload once a month, unless a chapter gets over 15 reviews.... RANDOM BUBBLES LOVES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i thank anyone who has reviewed so far, i love you all the most xD please forgive me for not posting this sooner, but as i've said, I AM FRIGGEN BUSY!!!!!!!! bai bai!!! luffz you!!!!


	4. Utau's Party

Random-Bubbles: OMG IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!  
Amu: it hasn't even been two months you idiot!  
Random-Bubbles: who are you calling an idiot (glaring)  
Ikuto: whad I miss?  
Random-Bubbles: sleeping on the job, again?  
Ikuto: huh? how did you know?  
Random-Bubbles: i know things!! mua ha ha ha!  
Amu: can we leave?  
Random-Bubbles: can pigs fly?  
Kukai: you never know!  
Utau: he's right (blushing)  
Random-Bubbles: LEAVE ME ALONE IM IN A PISSY MOOD! sorry... spazzing... again~ TEE HEE~

**Chapter 3: Utau's Party**

_Flashback to Chapter 2_

_As these thoughts ran through my mind I heard the phone start to ring from downstairs. Jumping up I tripped down the stairs landing in front of the phone. Staggering up I lifted the phone and looked at the caller ID. All it said was: Hoshina, Utau._

_End Flashback_

I clicked the talk button and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

Right away I heard Utau's ever exuberant voice flooding through my ears. "Yo, Amu-chan. I'm having a party tomorrow, I was just wondering if you wanted to come? I know you said you were busy this weekend, but I would really enjoy it if you did!"

I had an answer as soon as she mentioned a party. "Of course I'll come Utau! Why would I miss it?"

I heard Utau groan. "Why do you always give me questions that I can actually answer? Ikuto told me about confessing, and such, yadda, yadda, yadda. He said that I should invite kiddy king too, and he excepted.."

I sucked in my breath. I had expected this, Ikuto was always one to compete for things. I was totally sure that during this party Ikuto and Tadase would be doing everything possible to prove who was better. I was not up fort that, but I didn't want to disappoint Utau, so I said,

"Of course I'll come, two competing boys wouldn't keep me away. Oh I hear Otuu-san calling, got to go, see you Saturday!"

I hung up before I could hear her reply. Slumping to the floor I sighed. What the hell was I supposed to do about these two? Didn't they understand how awkward this was making my life? I was frightened to be in the same room as both of them!

Too exhausted to stay up any later I crawled back up to my room, slumped into the covers, and fell asleep, for now.

~ 4 a.m. ~

I sat bolt upright, throwing my duvet cover to the floor. Shivering, I tried to remember what I had just heard. It had seemed like a scream of pain, but I wasn't sure. I swung my feet over to the side of the bed and jumped to the floor. Like a cat, I stalked over to my balcony and opened the sliding door.

Hoping for relaxation I sighed when the cool night air hit my face. Then a sound so bone chilling, and so inhuman met my ears. It was a strangled cry for help, I rushed over to the edge of the balcony and looked down to the street.

At first I saw nothing, then as quick as a lightning bolt something dark and human-like rushed along the sidewalk.

I nearly fell backwards, I was so spooked.

I held my heaving heart and raced back into my room, slamming the sliding door in the process.

Suddenly I heard loud clunks coming up the stairs.

"Amu? What is it? What's wrong?" My father burst through the door, panting, closely followed by my mother.

I turned towards them and tried to wipe the fear off my face. "Nothing's wrong, I just had a nightmare, that's all. I'm sorry that I woke you up, please don't take time away from your sleep anymore!"

My parents stared at me with a look of shock, and slowly retreated back down the stairs.

I flopped back on my bed and wondered: what made that noise? And who, or what was that shadow? My thoughts carried on into my dream as I fell, back to sleep.

_Dream Flashback_

_I was sitting on a wooden stool in the corner of am empty classroom. There were menacing shadows floating all around the stool._

_I tried to stand up, but I couldn't. I tried to pull off the bindings, but there were none, I was simply stuck to the chair. Suddenly a giant shadow emerged. I was certain that it had the outline of Ikuto, but I couldn't tell. _

_It lifted its head back and made a terrible noise. I put my hands over my ears and screamed right along with it. _

_End Dream Flashback _

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I tumbled to the floor. I struggled around inside my blankets and then fell still.

I had recognized that noise. It was the same as I had heard earlier this morning, or at least, I thought it was this morning.

I scurried around my room looking for my alarm clock. I finally found it wedged in between my closet and a tall stack of old books and magazines. The top book on the stack looked strangely familiar, so I pulled it down and opened up to the first page. I nearly started sobbing. There were five pictures right in the beginning.

The first picture consisted of twelve people: myself in the center with Tadase then Nadeshiko on my right, and Yaya then Kukai on my left. Over our heads were seven Shugo Charas: Kiseki, Temari, Ran, Miki, Suu, Daichi, and Pepe.

The second picture had three people in it, and five Shugo Charas: there was Kairi on the left next to Rima and then me all the way on the right. over Rima's head was Kusu Kusu and over Kairi's head was Musashi. Ran, Miki, and Suu were all over the picture in different spots.

The third picture had two people and two Shugo Charas in it: linking arms in the center stood Utau and Sanjo-san. On Utau's right shoulder(A/N: Utau in on right side of the picture so the right shoulder is the one not touching Sanjo-san) stood Eru and Iru.

The fourth picture was the worst. It was really blurry, but you could still make out the two figures, one person, and one Shugo Chara. Ikuto was bent over like he had just been running, and Yoru was hovering over his shoulder. I know, because I took the picture.

In the fifth picture there was nothing but a bright yellow and orange egg, covered in black diamonds, sitting on a little cushion. It was the egg in which Dia had been sleeping in ever since I had gotten rid of her X.

After studying those pictures for a few minutes I felt my eyes tearing up, so I shut the book and placed it back on top of the stack I grabbed my alarm clock and flipped it over.

"DAMMIT!" I screeched. "IT'S ALREADY PAST SEVEN AND NOBODY WOKE ME UP?!?!?!"

Dropping the alarm clock to the floor, I dashed out my door and sprinted down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad? Ami? Anybody home?" I wondered out loud as I walked through the downstairs rooms.

When I reached the kitchen I noticed a note sitting on top of the dining table. I snatched it up and began reading,

"Dear Amu. Your father and I have gone out with Ami to visit the aquarium, we will probably be gone all day. Your friend Utau called to remind you that the party you were going to starts at nine. Why didn't you tell us you were going to a party? If it weren't for her phone call we would have dragged you along with us. Never mind sweetie, you have fun at the party! Love Mom."

Dropping the note back on to the table I stood there in shock. "Nine? Oh no! I have to get ready, I need to take a shower, and pick out what I'm going to wear! Arg! She should have told me earlier."

On that note I ran back upstairs to get ready for the party.

~8:50 p.m.~

The night wind ruffled my hair as I walked up Utau and Ikuto's driveway. I stopped when I reached the door, and looked down at what I was wearing.

My hair was up in a ponytail with my bangs around the side of my face. I had a small clip with a heart on it clipped on the left side of my head.

I was wearing a blank tank top with a bit of lace running along the bottom. Over my tank top I had a pink cashmere sweater that stopped a few inches above my belly button.(A/N: the tank top covers the belly button, the bottom of the lace is about even with her butt)

I wore a black and pink mini skirt that stopped halfway down my thighs. I had leather combat boots that only reached halfway to my knees.

It all felt presentable so I pushed the button for the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door. I heard heels click on the floor behind the door, and then the door swung inward to show me the excited face of one of my best friends from when I went to Seiyo Elementary.

"Yaya! Oh my gosh I hardly recognize you! How's it going?" I laughed as I pulled my friend into a giant hug. She squirmed for a second and then I let go.

"You've not changed, though I don't remember those hugs being so suffocating?" She stood there with a questioning look on her face as I studied what exactly she was wearing.

She had on a pair of baby blue short shorts with a blue v-neck t-shirt that said, "Don't you wish your girlfriend was HOT like me?" She had let her soft brown hair grow out so now it was waist length, and wavy. She had a pair of silver hoop earrings hanging out of her ears and that's when it hit me: I had totally forgotten jewelry and make up! Oh well it's not like I was here to impress anybody.

"Hey, Yaya, is anyone else here?" For the first time since I graduated from Elementary school and transferred to a whole new school system I saw Yaya's face light up with joy.

"Yeah, there are a whole bunch of people already here! Utau said that you were the only one we were waiting on~" Yaya grabbed my hand and pulled me into Utau's living room, which was filled with neon light of all different colors. I noticed a buffet table, a large radio that was playing one of my favorite dance songs of all time, Low by T-Pain ft. Flo Rida.

I also saw a game system occupied by two familiar people, so I rushed over there almost bumping into another person.

"Hey, Kukai, Nagehiko, how's it going? What'cha playing there?" Nagehiko looked up for a split second when all of a sudden Kukai whooped in joy. "Ha, you shouldn't have looked away my friend, I just won the race! Want a rematch?" Then he noticed me and I was suddenly being squeezed around the middle.

"Hey Amu! Glad you could make it, did you see how I just pounded our friend Nagi here?" I was suddenly let go and I swear everything was spinning.

"Can't even handle the bear hug anymore huh? Looks like you need more training later, we shall all go for a run around the city. Sounds fun huh? Just like old times!"

As quick as a wink Kukai grabbed Nagehiko and they were at it again, playing another racing game. Shaking my head I went to go see who else was at the party.

Over by the buffet table I saw Utau in a short purple dress and black stiletto heels talking to a glowing Rima in a rainbow colored sun dress and red heels. Both girls had their hair down but Rima's was now down to her butt, while Utau had gotten a hair cut so hers only went halfway down her back. I though it was pretty though.

I got over there and tapped Utau on the back. "Look who's arrived!" Utau spun around and got me in a hug. "Oh my god im so glad you could make it! None of my friends could make it so its only the old gang: Yaya, Rima, Kukai..." She stopped at Kukai and I swear she was blushing. "Oh and Nagehiko, Kairi, Sanjo, Ikuto, and Tadase too!" She suddenly walked off to who knows where so I went over to Rima.

"Hi Amu! I've- no we've really missed you! I was so sad when you said that you has to transfer!" she suddenly rushed at me and I felt her hugging me.

"Oi Rima, I've been hugged enough tonight, heck, I was almost suffocated by Kukai." But she didn't let go.

"Surely you have time for a hug from me, come on, we're best friends!" I couldn't argue with that so I hugged her back.

She suddenly pulled away with a worried look on her petite face. "Are you sure its okay for you to be here? I mean... they have been fighting over you ever since they all arrived!" I looked to where she was pointing and sure enough, there in the middle of the dance floor stood three boys.

They were obviously bickering, and I caught enough words to know what it was about: "Amu... im best... no me... whatever..." Sighing, I walked away from Rima and towards the three boys.

"Hello Kairi, Ikuto, Tadase. Having fun tonight?" I said this in the cruelest way I could possibly think of. Im sure it rattled their bones.

Kairi was the first to turn around and face me. "Hello, Amu... how's it going?" I glared and took another step closer to the group. "I was fine, until I heard three people bickering." he looked down in disgrace.

Ikuto looked up next, and smirked? "Amu, so glad you could make it, do you remember our little conversation in your yard? Of course you do!" Glaring even more. "I didn't know you were one induce jealousy Ikuto. And Tadase, I don't want to hear it." I looked at Tadase who I knew a moment before had been about to add in a comment about Ikuto.

"You all are acting like five year olds, would you please handle this maturely? Or would it kill you?" I turned on my heel and went over to Utau.

"Utau, Yaya said that everyone was here! Can you please do something to make them stop fighting over me? I know you have a plan. I can see it in your eyes!"

Utau grinned at me and nodded. Then she disappeared back into the crowd. Suddenly all of the neon light shut off, along with the music. I looked over to the group of boys and saw that they had separated because of a platform that had risen out of the ground.

Utau stood on top. She held a microphone to her lips and was smirking evilly.

"Since everyone has arrived and there is really no point in just sitting around talking, bickering, or playing useless racing games, I propose that we play a party game!"

Everybody turned their attention to her at the mention of the game. I sighed and breathed deeply. I could always trust Utau to get me out of a sticky situation. Oh how wrong I was.

**THE END**

Random-Bubbles: YAY! another chapter is complete! i'm so happy!  
Amu: are you on drugs?  
Random-Bubbles: if i were do you think i would tell you?  
Nagehiko: so you are on drugs?  
Yaya: looks like it  
Random-Bubbles: AHHHHHHH PEOPLE!!  
Kukai: WASSUP PEOPLES!  
Ikuto: i wonder what game we will be playing (looks at Amu) i hope its 7 minutes in heaven (smirks)  
Amu: EEP! RIMA HIDE ME (hides behind Rima)  
Yaya: everyone is here but Kairi  
Kairi: im here too  
Rima: THEN LETS ALL DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Amu: YAY! MY TIME TO SHINE!  
Tadase: no, it's everyone's time to shine~  
Utau: OH NO! ITS TADASE! EVERYBODY HIDE!  
Tadase: what did i do?  
Everyone: ...nothing...  
Utau: its just you~  
Everyone: RANDOM-BUBBLES DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! PEACH PIT DOES! PLEASE COME BACK NEXT TIME TO: CONFESSIONS GONE SOUR! THANK YOU FOR COMING!  
Random-bubbles: i luv all you viewers who have reviewed, remember, flames and advice welocme, i need to know what i can do to improve~ I LUV YOU ALL!


	5. Karaoke Time

Bubble-chan: it's been too long :(  
Amu: no it hasnt been that long  
Bubble-chan: stop ruining the moment when i re-greet all of the faithful viewers after weeks of not updating!  
Ikuto: you weren't updating cause you kept forgetting remember?  
Bubble-chan: who said you were invited to the party?  
Ikuto: what party?  
Bubble-chan: the one through that door -points to door labeled 'torture'-  
Amu: _go through the door, go through the door  
_Ikuto: anything for you _Amu  
_Amu: dont ever say my name like that again  
Ikuto: _Amu  
_Amu: -kicks Ikuto in the gut-  
Bubble-chan: O.O violence... must control inner Bubble-chan... GAH!!!!! SOMEONE DO DISCLAIMER!!!!  
Amu: but i thought that came at the end?  
Bubble-chan: im sad to admit it, but there's apparently a difference... -deep in thoughts- JUST SAY IT!!!!  
Amu: B-  
Tadase: Bubble-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. please enjoy the chapter~  
Ikuto: that is so gay Tadag-  
Amu: -kicks him in gut again- _Tadase-kun~  
_Tadase: hello Hinamor-san!  
Utau: -pushes everyone out of the room- just get on with the story, stop wasting your time on those two... -makes a face-  
Bubble-chan: enjoy the story, i really like this chapter though most of it is filler :( but enjoy it anyway!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: Karaoke Time

_Flashback to chapter 3_

_Everybody turned their attention to her at the mention of the game. I sighed and breathed deeply. I could always trust Utau to get me out of a sticky situation. Oh how wrong I was._

_End flashback _

Obviously quite happy about how quickly attention fell on to her, Utau was practically glowing as she continued talking. "Now, I don't want to seem controlling, even though this is my party, but I propose we have a vote on the party game! Now, anyone have suggestions?"

The room was engulfed in silence. Utau glared out at us. "That wasnt an offer, some one make a suggestion!"

the room fell silent again but within a moment people began shouting out ideas. "What about an old fashioned game, like hide and seek?" Yaya proposed. Utau shook her head and the ides continued.

"What about spin the bottle?" "No what about a board game?" "How 'bout truth or dare?" "No you idiot that's coming later!"

they were all proposing good ideas but I remembered something Utau had told me once.

_Flashback_

_Utau ran up to me in a pink sun dress. A huge smile was plastered all across her face. She ran up and grasped my hands and started spinning in circles. I abruptly pulled _away _and looked at her in shock._

_She laughed and held me in a tight hug. "Its okay amu-chan! Im just so happy! I told mama about how you're such a good singer and she bought a karaoke machine just for us!" _

_I stood there still in shock but then the words she had just spoken registered in my head. I started laughing and spinning with her, then we ran inside to try out the karaoke machine._

_End Flashback_

I walked over to Utau on her podium and whispered my idea into her ear. Her eyes lit up and banged the microphone against her leg to get attention.

Coughing slightly she looked out over our friends and smiled. "It has been brought to my attention, a game long forgotten by most of us. Amu here proposed we do a round or two of karaoke! Is everyone in?"

The silence hung for a moment then an outburst of: "I never would have thought of that" and "ooh sounds fun was heard". Utau smiled but then spotted Ikuto at the back of the crowd and scowled.

Putting the microphone back up to her lips she shouted, "AND EVERYONE IS PARTICIPATING, yes that means you Ikuto!" Ikuto grumbled but nodded his head and went back to playing it cool.

Jumping down from the podium Utau pulled me up the stairs and into her room where the machine was stored. She started ranting on about how we used to have so much fun with this, and what not, but I was off in my thoughts thinking of the last time we had used the karaoke machine. It had been before Ikuto graduated from high school, he had been a senior then.

_Flashback_

_I burst through the front door of the Tsukiyomi residence with a giant smile on my face. I sprinted up the stairs to Utau's room. I found her and Ikuto sitting on the floor staring at the television screen._

_Tsk-ing I walked forward and shut off the tv. "If you're just gonna sit there when I come to visit I might stop coming." Ignoring me Ikuto stood up and left the room._

_Utau however groaned and rolled to her side. She put a smirk on her face and sent a stream of words at me in one quick breath. "You know I don't really care that you always come over, if you weren't so close to Ikuto I wouldn't even let you in."_

_I laughed and walked over to hug her. "You know you love me Utau don't deny it. Now that im here we should do something," I paused to look towards the slightly ajar door. "All three of us together." _

_Ikuto walked through the door with an emotionless face. He always just stood there silently, watching every move._

_I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Come on Ikuto Onii-chan! We should sing, im in a sing-y mood." I pulled him back over to the couch where Utau already had the karaoke machine out. _

"_I'll go first~" I volunteered happily. Ikuto and Utau made no sound what so ever but I knew Utau was ready to burst waiting for the singing to start._

_I quickly flicked through the songs until I found my favorite to sing. Mama had always said I sounded beautiful when I sang this song, and in truth, I kind of thought of it as my theme song._

_Grinning I stood up in front of my childhood and now closest friends. "I'm gonna sing Sharada by Skye Sweetnam!"_

_Utau groaned. "You always sing this one fist, switch it up will ya?" Ikuto sat there, still as ever but smirked slightly at the sight of his sisters agitation._

_I raised my right hand to my chest and spoke, "you know Utau, I shouldn't have to repeat this again, you know why I always sing Sharada first, its my theme song." Moving gracefully I clicked the start button on the machine and the song started._

**Once upon a time**

**there was a girl**

**you wouldn't really call her typical**

**had her own definition of cool**

**she lived in her own world**

**she had her own her style**

**her own rules**

**she played along like it was usual**

**nobody really even knew her name**

**so her life was one big game**

**she's got her head up in the clouds**

**sharada, sharada**

**don't know when she'll come down**

**sharada, sharada**

**she can't get to bed**

**sharada, sharada**

**she's got this song stuck in her head**

**dreaming all day**

**that's all she did**

**ever since she was a little kid**

**all the teachers though that she was slow**

**she was dreamin' bout her show**

**and when they told her she's delirious**

**she didn't care**

**she's just oblivious**

**she like's to make everyone curious**

**one day she's gonna be famous**

**she's got her head up in the clouds**

**sharada, sharada**

**don't know when she'll come down**

**sharada, sharada**

**she can't get to bed**

**sharada, sharada**

**she's got this song stuck in her head**

**sharada**

**sharada**

**sharada**

**sharada**

**sharada**

**sharada**

**sharada, sharada**

**she's got her head up in the clouds **

**sharada, sharada**

**don't know when she'll come down**

**sharada, sharada**

**she can't get to bed**

**sharada, sharada**

**she's got this song stuck in her head**

**got this song stuck in her head**

**she's got her had up in the clouds**

**sharada, sharada**

**don't know when she'll come down**

**sharada, sharada**

**she can't get to bed**

**sharada, sharada**

**she's got this song stuck in her head**

**her head**

**her head**

**her head**

**got this song stuck in her head**

_Bowing, I rushed back to my seat as Utau got up to perform. She smiled faintly at Ikuto then let her hands cascade down to her sides. She shuffled through the songs quickly then found her choice of the week._

_Usually we would play a game a week, and Utau always had a new song to sing. She stood up straight again and coughed quietly. "I'll be singing Who's That Girl by Hilary Duff" _

_She pressed the play button and started swaying as the music began. I gasped when her voice came, it was even more beautiful then last time I'd heard her sing._

**There were places, we would got**

**at midnight**

**there were secrets that nobody**

**else would know**

**there's a reason but**

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I thought they all belonged to me**

**who's that girl**

**where's she from**

**no she can't be the one**

**that you want**

**that has stolen my world**

**stolen my world**

**it's not real**

**it's not right**

**it's my day**

**it's my night**

**by the way**

**who's that girl**

**living my life**

**oh no**

**living my life**

**seems like everything's the same**

**around me**

**but then I look again**

**and everything has changed**

**I'm not dreaming so **

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**I don't know why**

**she's everywhere I wanna be**

**who's that girl**

**where's she from**

**no she cant be the one**

**that you want**

**that has stolen my world**

**stolen my world**

**it's not real **

**it's not right**

**it's my day**

**it's my night**

**by the way**

**who's that girl**

**living my life**

**I'm the one **

**who made you laugh**

**I made you feel**

**I made you sad**

**im not sorry**

**for what we did**

**or who we were**

**im not sorry, im not her**

**who's that girl**

**where's she from**

**no she can't be the one**

**that you want**

**that has stolen my world**

**stolen my world**

**its not real**

**its not right**

**its my day**

**its my night**

**by the way**

**who's that girl**

**living my life**

**oh, oh**

**living my life**

_I clapped my hands as loud as I could as Utau came and sat back down. Ikuto sat there but turned around when he felt Utau's glare cutting open his back._

"_What?" was all he could say. Utau gritted her teeth and motioned to the karaoke machine. "We both sang, now it's your turn."_

_Shrugging his shoulder, Ikuto walked up to the machine and clicked the favorites button. He searched for a moment before stopping on a song. Clicking the play button he shuffled his feet and began to sing after saying, "Over You by Daughtry."_

**Now that it's all said and done**

**I cant believe you were the one**

**to build me up**

**and tear me down**

**like an-**

_He was suddenly cut off by Utau clicking off the machine and pushing us behind the couch. "What's going on" I whispered. Utau shushed me and began peeking up over the couch looking for something._

_I was about to ask again when her face turned pale white and she turned around and began fiddling with the grate behind us. "Get inside quickly Ikuto, they're here for you again." he crawled inside and that ended our weekly karaoke sessions._

_End Flashback_

I woke up out of my thoughts to a pale hands waving in front of my face.

"...mu? Amu? AMU!!!!" I leapt backwards. "What was that for Utau?" She grinned and turned back to her closet. "Were you thinking of when we used to play karaoke every weekend?"

I stood there flabbergasted. How the heck was she so damn psychic? I nodded my head and replied weakly, "I was thinking about the very last time we played... you know... when those people cal for Ikuto."

She nodded and spun back to face her closet again. Grunting quietly she pulled out the karaoke machine and began heading back downstairs. As she exited the door she said, "I'll be making you go first, just so you know... think of a good song."

I stood there, flabbergasted yet again. I shuffled through my internal memory of songs until I found the perfect song.

Hopping down the steps after Utau I came out to a silent room with everyone sitting in chairs or on a couch staring straight at me. "And here is our first singer, Amu!" I heard Utau's voice and glared in the direction it had came from.

Walking forward I stepped up to the microphone and gulped. It had been quite awhile since we last played karaoke, and I was so nervous. I breathed in deeply and clicked on my song. "I'll be singing, Listen to your Heart by DHT"

any slight murmurings died down as the music started, and I started singing.

**I know there's something **

**in the wake of your smile**

**I get a notion from **

**the look in your eyes**

**yeah**

**you're built of love**

**but that love falls apart**

**your little piece of heaven**

**turns to dark**

**listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**listen to your heart**

**there's nothing else you can do**

**I don't**

**know where im going**

**and I don't know why**

**listen to your heart**

**before**

**you tell him goodbye**

**~music break~**

**sometimes you wonder**

**if this fight is worthwhile**

**the precious moments**

**are all lost in the tide**

**yeah**

**they're swept away**

**and nothing**

**is what it seems**

**the feeling of belonging**

**to your dreams**

**listen to your heart**

**when he's calling for you**

**listen to your heart**

**there's nothing **

**else you can do**

**I don't**

**know where you're going**

**but I don't know why**

**listen to your heart**

**before**

**you tell him goodbye**

**goodbye**

I stepped down from the podium and sat on the couch between Tadase and Ikuto. Suddenly the entire room was filled with applause. I kept a straight face though underneath I was practically glowing joy.

(A/N: im way too lazy to write out the whole song for all of these people so bear with me, don't worry there is one more full song coming up) Utau was up next singing Angel by Natasha Bedingfield. And then Rima and Yay did a duet to the song Single Ladies by Beyonce. I laughed as they sang, especially when the both pulled out chicken masks and were singing in them.

Those performances were followed with Kukai singing All Star by Smash Mouth, Nagehiko singing Dude Looks Like a Lady by Aeorsmith, Tadase singing I Just Cant Wait to be King, Kairi singing Kung Foo Fighting by the foo fighters, and Sanjo singing Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback.

Truthfully, the person I was most excited to hear was Ikuto.(A/N: don't worry, im going to make this 'battle' fair, so both Tadase and Ikuto will get their moments, even though im an Amuto fan so this will most likely end up Amuto)

I hadnt heard him sing in so long. His deep yet playful voice was even more amazing when he was singing. I held my breath as he walked up his long fingers moved through the songs until finally stopping on one.

He looked up and said five words, "Second Chance by Shine-Down" then the music started and I was in awe.

**My eyes are open wide**

**and by the way**

**I made it through the day**

**I watch the world outside**

**by the way**

**im leaving out**

**today**

**I just saw Hayley's comet**

**she waved**

**said why you always running in place?**

**Even the man in the moon **

**disappeared**

**somewhere in the stratosphere**

**tell my mother**

**tell my father**

**I've done the best I can**

**to make them realize**

**this is my life**

**I hope they understand**

**im not angry**

**im just saying**

**sometimes goodbye**

**is a second chance**

**please don't cry **

**one tear for me**

**im not afraid of what**

**I have to say**

**this is my one**

**and only voice**

**so listen close**

**its only for today**

**I just saw Hayley's comet**

**she waved**

**said why you always running in place**

**even the man in the moon**

**disappeared**

**somewhere in the stratosphere**

**tell me mother**

**tell my father**

**I've done the best I can**

**to make them realize**

**this is my life**

**I hope they understand**

**im not angry**

**im just saying**

**sometimes goodbye**

**is a second chance**

**here's my chance**

**this is my chance**

**tell my mother**

**tell my father**

**I've done the best I can**

**to make them realize**

**this is my life**

**I hope they understand**

**im not angry**

**im just saying**

**sometimes goodbye**

**is a second chance**

**sometimes goodbye**

**is a second chance**

**sometimes goodbye...**

**is a second chance**

the room was silent for barely a second before everyone started clapping and cheering even Tadase. I smiled at Ikuto as he waled back down and sat beside me.

I cupped my hands and whispered in his ear, "that was really good, I've missed your singing." I felt him blush slightly but it was gone, for, the ever so cool, Ikuto, would never be caught dead blushing.

I laughed heartily and felt the tears of laughter coming to my eyes. But as my hand raised to my face, I froze. Utau said the one thing I had been wishing she would never say tonight,

"Okay everybody, it's time to play, Truth or Dare!"

Spinning towards her, my eyes filled with rage, I swear, I was ready to rip her throat out. "UTAU!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Bubble-chan: -crying- this chapter made me so happy!!!!!!!  
Kukai: just so you know she's on anti-depressants  
Bubble-chan: so what?!?!?! its my dumbo parent's faults... they were the ones who forced me to move to Connecticut... DAMMIT!!! WHY DOES GOD HATE ME?  
Kairi: you only have yourself to blame...  
Bubble-chan: -flaming eyes- WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?  
Kairi: -gulps- that we wish you were back with your friends!  
Bubble-chan: i miss my friends... but i will stop at nothing to get back to my "Birth" country! EVEN IF ITS ILLEGAL!!!!  
Yaya: illegal? but Bubble-chan, if you do something illegal and get caught where will Yaya get her daily sweets?  
Ikuto: _she's talking in thrid person_-sweatdrop-  
Bubble-chan: ask Amu, im sure she wouldn't mind... -sitting on therapist couch-  
Rima: NO!!!!! -clinging to Amu- Amu is mine!  
Utau: you might want to get out of here before it gets ugly... -vase smashes over head- please R&R Bubble-chan would love that... plus... it might help with her depression -sweatdrops- dont forget... and i will only say it one more time... please R&R!!!!  
Sanjo: has anyone seen Yuu? oooh, Utau! come on we have to go for another photo shoot!!!

* * *

- CLICK THIS BUTTON RIGHT HERE-

l  
l  
V


	6. Truth or Scare

Bubble-chan: IM BACK~  
Amu: -shivers- bad memories...  
Bubble-chan: -looking off into space- the play...  
Ikuto: OMG!!!  
Bubble-chan: what?  
Ikuto: THERE'S A HOLE IN YOUR BUCKET!!!!  
Bubble-chan: -twitch- my special one?  
Amu: the blue one covered in rainbows that makes everyone think you're gay, even though you're a girl?  
Bubble-chan: but I am gay!  
Everyone: O.O  
Bubble-chan: -sweatdrop- technically if you're gay you like guys, and I like guys, so im a gay girl! Jeesh... now back to the bucket...  
Everyone: -points at Tadase- HE DID IT!!!  
Bubble-chan: did you poke it with my pencil again?  
Tadase: -gulp- yeah...  
Bubble-chan: -evil aura- DIE!!!!!!!! -chases Tadase around-  
Kairi: she doesnt own Shugo Chara, or the song 'there's a hole in your bucket' please read and feel sorry for Tadase, he did nothing wrong.  
Bubble-chan: I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!!!! -stares at kairi-  
Kairi: -poofs away in a big cloud of rainbow colored smoke-  
Bubble-chan: MY POWERS ARE IMPROVING! YES! -drops to the floor-  
Ikuto: -.- you read this chapter while we try to revive Bubble-chan  
Utau: oh and Bubble-chan doesn't own the show she references... but she has decided to replace the fic she was going to write with a story for that show... ENJOY~ -mumbling to self- damn Bubble-chan for forcing me to be 'happy' what is 'happy' anyways?

**CHAPTER 5: Truth or Scare**

_Flashback to chapter 4_

_I laughed heartily and felt the tears of laughter coming to my eyes. But as my hand raised to my face, I froze. Utau said the one thing I had been wishing she would never say tonight, _

"_Okay everybody, it's time to play, Truth or Dare!"_

_Spinning towards her, my eyes filled with rage, I swear, I was ready to rip her throat out. "UTAU!!!!!!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Utau grinned at me, then spun around to shut off the karaoke machine. I stalked back over to the buffet table and started stuffing my face with fritos.

"You're gonna get fat if you eat all those fritos at once." I spun around glaring at the speaker and came face to face with ikuto.

My gaze softened and I swallowed. "You sang really well tonight. I don't think I've ever heard you sing that well."

He remained silent but his eyes spoke for him. They were very wide, and the pupils were small. He was obviously very stunned.

Laughing I picked up the cup beside my arm and moved back onto the mack shift dance floor.

Suddenly all the neon light flickered off and were replaced with the normal ones. Utau walked over to me again, still smirking.

It took all of my control not to wipe that smirk of my best friends face. "Everyone, please take your places in the circle at the center of the dance floor. We are about to commence our game of, truth or dare!"

I sat down in a huff and crossed my arms. After a few moments I was joined by Rima on my right, and Yaya on my left. Kukai was next to Yaya, Nagehiko was next to Rima, Tadase was next to Nagehiko, and Utau next to Tadase.

Something was missing. Then it hit me. "Hey, where'd Ikuto go? He was just here?"

Utau looked at me like I was insane before glancing around. "Hey, he is gone. Ikuto! IKUTO GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN HERE!!!!"

Out of no where Ikuto popped into the space between Kukai and Utau. Then he looked at me and smiled... wait? SMILED? IKUTO DOESN'T SMILE!!! He doesn't get stunned either... I know he has a sensitive side... but...

Now suspicious I smiled right back at him. Sitting in a cross-legged position Ikuto started twiddling his thumbs. Okay now I was really creeped out, but I wasn't gonna say that.

"Kukai, you can go first." Utau was staring at me with an over smug look on her face. I gulped and got ready for hell.

"Hmm... okay... Nagehiko, Truth or Dare?"

Nagehiko pondered that for a second before blurting, "Dare."

Kukai showed his evil smirk and began clicking his fingers together. "Dear, dear, Nagehiko, we all know that when I start off with a dare, I don't hold back."

Nagehiko nodded. His eyes showed fright and bravery mixed together. I watched him gulp as Kukai grinned even more.

"Well then, Nagehiko, let's start if off with a good dare shall we? I dare you to...borrow some of Utau's clothes, dressing like a girl, and then kiss Mashiro-san."

Nagehiko sat there in utter shock. I couldn't help but laugh because we all knew the shock wasn't from wearing the girl clothes.

Rima blushed a light pink as Nagehiko retreated up the stairs. I nudged her shoulder and she looked at me.

"Aww come on Rima, you know its for the best! One of you has to confess." her shocked expression immediately switched to glare and she looked away.

The clock on the wall ticked silently away. _Tick tock tick tock tick tock. _Suddenly footsteps could be heard on the staircase.

Nagehiko came down the stairs wearing a dress even I recognized. It was one of Utau's favorites, a clingy purple tube dress that stopped mid thigh. There was a silver belt buckle that slanted right from the hips down.

Nagehiko's hair was put up in a Nadeshiko pony tail and I couldn't help but smile. In that moment it almost seemed that my best friend had returned again.

Don't get me wrong, Nagehiko is one of the best friends I could ask for, but I still missed Nadeshiko anyways.

He walked over, his purple heals clicking on the tiled dance floor. I don't think I have ever seen Nagehiko glare as much. He was shooting daggers at anyone who looked his way.

Rima however had lost her glare and was staring into Nagehiko's eyes. He glanced up and saw her. I swear, everything froze and I felt a cold wind.

He took another step closer to her. They were close enough to touch now. He towered over her, but she looked up at him with no such doubt in her mind.

Three words spoken simultaneously sliced through the freezing silence. "I love you."

It was as if a hurricane had suddenly entered the room. the buffet table was tipped over, chairs were flying, the couch tipped over.

But then it stopped. I looked up from my crouched position to see Nagehiko holding Rima in a tight embrace. I fought back the tears in my eyes and stood up.

"Come on a hug? The dare was a kiss. KISS! KISS! KISS!" more people joined in my triumphant shouts... even "Ikuto"...

Eventually Nagehiko gave in willingly and kissed her full out on the lips. It was terrific. Im so happy for Rima, she totally deserves him.

I sat back against the couch and waited for them to finish their lip lock so we could get back to the game.

Utau was getting impatient, I could tell. She was pacing back in forth, swearing under her breath. Finally she lost it and shouted, "WILL YOU QUIT LIPLOCKING! OR AT LEAST GET OUT OF THE CENTER CIRCLE!!!!"

Nagehiko looked up surprised. Seeing everyone staring intently he flushed. Rima followed soon after. I beckoned them with my eyes to go continue upstairs.

Rima flashed her rarest smile and practically dragged Nagehiko upstairs. Laughing quietly to myself I leaned back against the couch and watched as the game continued.

~4 hours later~

we'd been playing for HOURS! And I still haven't been dared! Nobody would call my name. I've even gotten over my fear! I'd rather be dared right now then just keep sitting here doing nothing.

I jumped suddenly as I felt a poke in my arm. Glaring at Utau I sat up straight, out of my daze. "What was that poke for Utau?"

She grinned at me and pointed at Kukai. He was grinning as well so I knew something was up. "Spit it out" "Okay Amu, Truth or Dare?"

I smirked, he knew what my answer would be. "Do you even need to ask?" he turned his face sideways and grinned even more. "Yes, this time I do."

I felt my stomach churning, telling me not to speak the one word that could spell my doom. But, being me I pushed the feeling aside and said in a casual voice, "Dare of course, what else do I ever say?"

Everyone around the circle was grinning now... except for Ikuto. He was still smiling, and it was creeping me out.

Crossing my arms and getting back into my cool n' spicy attitude. "Just spit out the friggen dare, I can take whatever you've got."

I was trying to show them my courage, but it wasn't working. It seemed to be edging them on more. Gulping I spoke again.

"Just tell me what the dare is Kukai. Im not afraid." "Yet." His voice was cold, and sharp. Not the Kukai I knew. Shooting up I looked around at the familiar faces of my friends.

Suddenly all my friends bodies were morphing. Fangs jutted through their lips, claws poked through their fingers, and their eyes were squished together, like a snake.

I heard hissing. It came from all around me, where my friends sat. before I knew it they were no longer my friends, they were a group of hungry looking cobra's

screaming I ran to the door but found it locked. I pounded on the door screaming my head off. "SOMEONE! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! ANYONE! ANYONE!"

I felt a bony finger grip my arm and I was soon being dragged across the carpet. I noticed a blood stain, it was new. These creatures had invaded my best friend's home and now we were all going to die.

I rounded a corner and found myself back on the dance floor. I saw the dead bodies of my friends. I was about to go to Utau's body when I saw something I will never ever forget.

Hanging from the ceiling was Ikuto. Dead Ikuto. Hanging-from-my-old-yellow-scarf-with-his-head-hanging-by-a-thread-off-his-neck-Ikuto.

I couldn't hold it in. My heart started beating faster. My pink hair swirled around my face, and before my own I eyes I became and monster. I lumbered over to dead Ikuto and opened my mouth as if to devour his soon-to-be-rotting body. I opened my mouth and screamed. "IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I sat straight up, my eyes bloodshot. I glanced quickly around to see the worried, frightened, and smiling faces of my friends.

Standing up I strode over to Ikuto. "CUT IT OUT! That _smile_ isnt working. What happened to laid back, pervert Ikuto. STOP FRIGGEN SMILING!!!"

For a second nothing moved, then I heard a tiny fizzling sound. "Utau-chan! What's that?" "I don't know Yaya, but it seems to be coming from...Ikuto."

I fell backward as Ikuto grew in size. It seemed like he was imploding. His pale white skin was turning hard and cracked. I gasped for breath as his eyes were replaced with light bulbs.

In a time frame of less than a minute my best childhood friend had changed into a robot.

* * *

**THE END! HOPE Y'ALL LURVED IT~**

Bubble-chan: O.O  
Amu:...  
Ikuto: im... a robot?  
Bubble-chan: O.O  
Amu: -death glare- is that why you were smiling?  
Ikuto: since when do _I_ smile?  
Amu: since you were a robot!  
Bubble-chan: O.O  
Utau: is this the unexpected thing you were talking about?  
Bubble-chan: HOW COULD IT BE!!!!! IM GOING FOR AT LEAST 20 CHAPTERS HERE!!!!  
Utau: -shrinking back in fear- okay... no need to spazz  
Bubble-chan: O.O  
Utau: or do that...  
Kukai: -thumbs up- cheer up Bubble-chan~ we'll find the real Ikuto! Then Amu can end up with him -whispering- personally them together is my favorite couple, besides me and Utau of course... don't tell Tadase though  
Tadase: -tearing up- how could you Kukai! I thought you were my friend! -runs out crying-  
Bubble-chan: well I know all the Amuto fans want it to be an Amuto fic, while the Tadamu fans want it to be a Tadamu fic... I personally LOVE Amuto... but if I give Amu to Ikuto... I cant have Ikuto for myself...  
Gibbs: -smacks back of Bubble-chan's head- that was for putting yourself before all the Amuto fanfic readers  
Bubble-chan: O.O is it really you -poking Gibbs's forehead-  
Gibbs: -smacks back of Bubble-chan's head- that was for poking my forehead  
Ziva: you know we're here too  
Bubble-chan: O.O ...ZIVA~ -glomps her- I love you... and so does Tony... DON'T STAY IN ISRAEL!!! sorry people that don't watch NCIS or haven't seen the Season 6 ending, Aliyah.  
Amu: we were dejected -.-  
Kairi: -uses his one finger to push his glasses higher up- I guess I'll do disclaimer again?  
Yaya: go on Kairi-chi! SAY THAT DISCLAIMER!  
Kairi: -sweatdrops- okay then... as I said before, Bubble-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara-  
Utau: or NCIS, though she wishes she owned both so there would be way more intensity, both romance and not... oh and so that she could make everyone beat up on Tadase  
Bubble-chan: HEY!!! THAT'S A SECRET!  
Alykinz: -pops in next to Bubble-chan- EMMY-BEAR!  
Bubble-chan: ALYKINZ! -glomps her- I'm so glad you made it! -lets go- everyone, this is one of my BEST friends Alykinz, aka, Echo-chan1223!  
Alykinz: OMG HAI!  
Bubble-chan: -.- is that all you can say?  
Alykinz: I said your name didn't I?  
Bubble-chan: SHH!!!!! they don't know bout that name!  
Alykinz: EVERYBODY!!!!! READERS! FLAMERS! CREEPY HOBOS THAT HAVE FOUND THERE WAY HERE, Bubble-chan is better known as Emmy-bear... SO CALL HER THAT!  
Amu: but she already changed her name once  
Bubble-chan: exactly!  
Alykinz: its Emmy-Bear  
Ikuto: huh?  
Alykinz: she wrote Bubble-chan again  
Emmy-Bear: there happy?  
Alykinz: delighted~ oh how is our story coming along?  
Emmy-Bear: We need to start writing the actual story, though we can keep writing the talking through MSN  
Alykinz: YEP~ BAI NOW! -poofs away into orange smoke with swirling tiger shapes-  
Emmy-Bear: she taught me that~ oh and you all can still call me Bubble-chan if you want  
SC and NCIS characters: -sleeping-  
Emmy-Bear: hello... HELLO?!?!?... im all alone again... -sobz- ...well buh bye! I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow! IM TOTALLY PUMPED!!!

* * *

_Chapter 6 Preview: _

_I couldn't help it. I broke down. My eyes filled with tears. I wouldn't believe it. I had no idea how long Ikuto had been a robot. It could have been days, minutes, or even years. _

_I jumped up and was out of the room like a rocket. I felt the stares of everyone on my back. Hushed voices could be heard too. After five seconds everyone reacted at once. _

_Utau and Yaya were screaming, I heard Kukai poking the robots. Kaira was sitting there stunned._

_Don't ask how I know, I just did, that's how close I am with my friends._

_As I ran through the door I heard footsteps pursuing me. It could only be one person: Tadase_

* * *

**FIRST PREVIEW FOR YOU GUYS xD**

**OKAY, NOW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, PUSH THE BUTTON!**

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Before the Storm

Emmy-Bear: wow it took FOREVER for me to write this chapter... i rewrote it half a million times!  
Amu: that's just your excuse, we know the truth  
Emmy-Bear:...  
Ikuto: good job Amu-koi, you got her speechless!  
Amu:...  
Ikuto: what'd i say?  
Amu: you called me Amu-koi...  
Ikuto: and?  
Emmy-Bear: she doesn't like it~  
Ikuto: yeah... i don't think I'll stay long enough to find out the consequences... -runs away-  
Emmy-Bear: that was one of the longest sentences he EVER said  
Amu: YES!!!!  
Emmy-Bear: pardon?  
Amu: HE'S FINALLY GONE!!!!  
Emmy-Bear: excuse me?!?!?!  
Amu: NOW I CAN GET WITH TADASE!!!!  
Emmy-Bear:...not here, not now, not anywhere if I'm there too  
Amu: but he's finally gone... you're wrecking my dream mellow!!!  
Emmy-Bear: you look pretty awake to me  
Amu: don't make it any worse!!! -runs off sobbing-  
Emmy-Bear: I've killed another relationship -sigh- good thing i always have my friends!  
Alykinz: -poofs in- EMMY-BEAR!!!!!  
Emmy-Bear: i thought you were bringing Kir-Kir with you this time... we discussed this  
Alykinz: who said she wasnt here?  
Emmy-Bear: WHERE'D YOU HIDE HER????  
Alykinz: you'll see...AFTER THE CHAPTER! Emmy-Bear does not own Shugo Chara nor will she ever because she isn't taking Japanese, like me!  
Emmy-Bear: dont rub it in...WHERE IS SHE?  
Alykinz: you're so eager to see her... don't tell me... you're picking favorites?  
Emmy-Bear: uh...you'll find out...after the chapter!  
Alykinz: dont be mean!  
Emmy-Bear: tell me where Kir-Kir is!  
Alykinz: -crosses arms- no

**

* * *

****Chapter 6: Before the Storm**

_Flashback to Chapter 5_

_I fell backward as Ikuto grew in size. It seemed like he was imploding. His pale white skin was turning hard and cracked. I gasped for breath as his eyes were replaced with light bulbs._

_In a time frame of less than a minute my best childhood friend had changed into a robot._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I couldn't help it. I broke down. My eyes filled with tears. I wouldn't believe it. I had no idea how long Ikuto had been a robot. It could have been days, minutes, or even years.

I jumped up and was out of the room like a rocket. I felt the stares of everyone on my back. Hushed voices could be heard too. After five seconds everyone reacted at once.

Utau and Yaya were screaming, I heard Kukai poking the robot. Kaira was sitting there stunned. Don't ask how I know, I just did, that's how close I am with my friends. As I ran through the door I heard footsteps pursuing me. It could only be one person: Tadase

i dont know what compelled me, i honestly felt nothing, it was as if everything had grown cold. my feel were simply moving by themselves, i had no control. i finally stopped running when i got to the park.

i stared at the plaza where Ikuto played his violin. Ikuto. Robot Ikuto. i fell to my knees. i of all people should have realized something was wrong when he was smiling...and when he was twiddling his thumbs.

by body was suddenly racked with sobs. i couldn't stop crying. all i wanted was a hand to hold or someone to hug. Ikuto's singing had been so good, but was it real?

suddenly i heard the footsteps again, somehow Tadase had followed me all the way to the park. i heard him bend next to me, his breathing was slightly out of place, and i could just see the look of worry on his eyes.

i looked up slightly, he was crouching there in front of me, the exact look i had pictured before on his face. i felt my emotions overflowing and suddenly i had flung my arms around Tadases neck and was crying into his shoulder.

i felt his body tense, my hug was unexpected, but then he slowly brough his arms up and began rubbing cricles on my back to calm me down. "shh, it'll be okay." his kind voice comforted me. i relaxed my body and eventually the tears stopped flowing and i sat backward.

wiping any remaining tears from my eyes, i stood up. "I'm going back." he seemed disappointed that our 'moment' couldn't last any longer but he nodded. i began walking back the way we came but stopped before exiting the park.

Tadase ran into my back and then stumbled slightly backwards. "are you okay Hinamori-san?" "I'm fine." i turned around and pecked him quickly on the cheek as thanks, then i resumed my quick pace back to the house.

from afar the house looked completely normal, but the frightening chill in my bones let me know that everything was horribly, terribly wrong. i quickened my pace even more than it already was. "Hey wait," Tadase called as he stumbled after me. what is it with me and sensing things i can't see today? its starting to creep me out! "why are you walking so fast, we're almost there."

i turned back to glare/stare at him. all thanks i felt before were replaced by feelings of betrayal, doubt, worry, and, what was this, disappointment? I shook off the feelings and resorted to just spazzing. "you just don't get it. one of my best friends has just turned into a robot, or shown that he has been a robot, for i don't know how long! i need answers and your questions are pissing me off!"

Tadase shrunk back a bit at my harsh words. usually i would have taken some time to feel sorry, but right now it was too urgent. i hopped quickly up the steps without looking at the door. i finally looked up so i could see the door handle, but instead of going inside i froze, again.

in the door was a huge, somehow Ikuto shaped hole. i took a step back and covered my mouth, my eyes wide. he was gone... i couldn't get answers, and we couldn't track him. i spun around to go look for any trail 'Ikuto' might have left, but i was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. "Amu come inside." "no I'm gonna track _it._" i put huge emphasis on the 'it' to show that i wouldnt connect the robot in any way to my beloved Ikuto. did i just say beloved? never mind...

"no Amu, you need to come inside, that robot already showed the misery it could brin-" Utau cut herself off and began sobbing. i turned back around and put both my hands on her shaking shoulders. "Utau, what happened?" "it's Sanjo... t-the robot...i-it..." she couldn't talk anymore so she gestured inside the house. i took a small step inside but looked at Utau for permission. she was still shaking, but nodded slightly.

Everything inside was quiet. i looked around me and saw numerous broken objects. there was a shattered lamp, the snack table had been chopped in two, and, i gasped. in the back of the room something was lying crashed against the floor, fizzling. i ran over, forgetting about Sanjo for a moment. i felt the tears weld up in my eyes again.

it was the karaoke machine, why was i crying over such a simple thing? because of the memories, good memories of the real Ikuto. i placed a hand on the machine, hoping to be shocked, but it was cold.

i felt something watching me so i stood up and spun around. it was Tadase with his arm stretched out like he was about to touch my shoulder. i frowned, it was only Tadase.

it was then that i realized i hadn't seen anyone else. where was Yaya, Nagehiko, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, and Sanjo? Utau had something about Sanjo...but what about everyone else?

i made my way quickly back to Utau and looked her directly in the eye. "Utau, where is everyone?" her eyes opened wide and the tears began falling down her cheeks again. "h-he took all of them... all of them but Sanjo...but i don't even know if she'll live!" immediately worried again i ran back inside hoping to see something i hadn't noticed. there was nothing.

Tadase was still standing in the same spot, his eyes filled with hurt. i couldn't think of that now, i needed to find Sanjo. suddenly both me and Tadase heard a loud groan coming from upstairs. our eyes met and i nodded. we both closed our eyes and called for the power of our Charas. i heard a loud pop and opened my eyes.

floating in front of me was Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia's egg. Tadase already had Kiseki in front of him too. the Charas looked confused but excited at the same time. "what's going on," Ran was the first to speak. "we were called to you suddenly.." "Why is Dia's egg here too-desu?" i shook my head. "look, i just need a quick Chara Change, I'll explain everything later."

my Charas looked resilient but Miki floated forward a bit. "which of us do you need a Chara Change with?" i put a finger to my chin. i would need to defend myself if there was something up there, but Utau had said that she didn't know if Sanjo would live. "Suu, we have someone injured and you knows the most about healing." "I'll be happy to help-desu."

"thanks...my own heart, unlock!" the colours shifted around me and in a matter of seconds i was once again in Suu's frilly Chara-Nari. i looked over to Tadase and saw him in his equally frilly Chara-Nari. i smiled. we were in this together. shoving aside all fear i ran to the stairs and climbed them 3 at a time.

i heard Tadase in much slower pursuit but didn't slow down to check. the halls upstairs were empty, but i could hear noise drifting out of the farthest room. i ran down the hall towards the noise, hoping that they werent the dying breaths of Sanjo.

for now my prayers were answered. as i sped through the doorway a horrid sight met my eyes, but luckilly, she didn't seem to be dead.

* * *

**i know i know im super evil for FINALLY updating, and then it turns out to be a no good excuse for a chapter...but hey next time i got some awesome action planned...and some secrets are gonna be revealed too!**

* * *

Emmy-Bear: YAY!!!!! another chapter completed! even though its kinda short and uber uneventful...i promise next time i'll make it extra long!... NOW TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!  
Alykinz: i don't have to tell you  
Emmy-Bear: you're mean...wait...she's standing behind me isn't she?  
Alykinz: -frowns- aww, i was hoping it would take awhile...  
Emmy-Bear: -spins around and glomps Kir-Kir- ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!  
Kir-Kir: can't. breathe.  
Emmy-Bear: -loosens hug a bit- i missed you  
Amu: we've been forgotten again... WAIT!  
Emmy-Bear: no  
Amu: -.- you dont even know my plan yet...  
Emmy-Bear: yes i do, i control you here remember, you were gonna go off and find Tadase  
Amu: was not! i was gonna go see if i could find Ikuto  
Emmy-Bear: liar  
Ikuto: is it safe to come back?  
Alykinz: nope~  
Ikuto: how come!  
Emmy-Bear: i made amu really mad...  
Ikuto: why the heck would you do that?  
Emmy-Bear: hey i was insulting tadase when she got mad, be grateful!  
Ikuto: its kind of hard with amu glaring into my back  
Amu: -glaring into Ikuto's back  
Alykinz: i can see that being a problem...  
Kir-Kir: R&R peoplez!!!!!!  
Emmy-Bear: reviewers get cookies xD


	8. Caught by the Robo Squad

Emmy-Bear: SEE!!!!! THE ROBOT MAY BE RANDOM BUT IT'S IMPORTANT!!!! -crosses arms- pay up...  
Ikuto: grrrr.....there was obviously cheating involved...NO!  
Emmy-Bear: Amu  
Amu: -sigh- Ikuto, just hand over the money  
Ikuto: you'll have to make me!  
Emmy-Bear: Amu  
Amu:....i hate you....you know that right?  
Emmy-Bear: i know, now hurry up! i want my twenty bucks!  
Amu:.....ill let you kiss me.....  
Ikuto: N-WAIT YOU'LL WHAT?!?!?!?!?  
Amu: i. will. let. you. kiss. me.  
Ikuto: -jaw drops- seriously?  
Amu:........yeah  
Ikuto: -gives Emmy-Bear and hug- i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i-  
Emmy-Bear: just hand over the money  
Ikuto: -gives Emmy-Bear the money then spins around and gives Amu a kiss-  
Amu: -thinking- aww what the heck -kissing Ikuto back-  
Emmy-Bear: -with popcorn and a beach chair- they seriously need to do this in the anime...and manga...  
Alykinz: -sitting beside her with popcorn and beach chair- i know  
Emmy-Bear: -sigh- I'll leave them to their kissing and do my own disclaimer. i do not own Shugo Chara. never have, never will. any OCs and names in this story are made up on the spot, i have no idea if they are really Japanese names and if they are, which gender they are for. so please don't leave a review saying that such and such name is actually for a girl. im sorry if i made the mistake.  
Alykinz: FINE IGNORE ME!!!!  
Emmy-Bear: now, enjoy my uber long chapter xD  
Alykinz:......she's ignoring me......

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Caught by the Robo Squad  
**

_Flashback to chapter 6_

_i heard Tadase in much slower pursuit but didn't slow down to check. the halls upstairs were empty, but i could hear noise drifting out of the farthest room. i ran down the hall towards the noise, hoping that they weren't the dying breaths of Sanjo._

_for now my prayers were answered. as i sped through the doorway a horrid sight met my eyes, but luckily, she didn't seem to be dead._

_End Flashback

* * *

  
_i grimaced and rushed toward Sanjo who was moaning on the floor. i knelt beside her and let the tears fall. "what did h-that monster do to you?" she looked up at me, her eyes pleading. "Amu-chan. if i don't make it, promise me you'll find the real Ikuto. it will keep Utau happy." i shook my head.

"you're not going to die, i wont let you." she smiled sadly. "you have such a big hand in fate, but you cannot help me dying." "i already said i wouldn't let you die." the tears were trickling down my face harder now. i barely noticed Tadase's hand on my shoulder. "Amu. we need to go before he gets too far away. our friends lives are at stake."

i wanted to snap a retort back at him. but i couldn't. "Go Amu-chan. I'll be okay. if not for Utau's sake, for yours. my leg and elbow are broken and my torso is bleeding, but Utau called the ambulance and I'll get medical treatment. now go find your friends." i couldn't help but smile, she was so brave. i stood up, surprising Tadase. "i want to see you again Sanjo-san. so you have to live! don't move to much, see you later."

beckoning to Tadase as i spun around, i made my way back down the stairs. 'i have to be strong. for everyone. I'll fix this!' stopping by Utau in the doorway i switched Suu with Ran and smiled at her. "Sanjo will be okay, i would ask you to come with us but i know you probably want to stay with Sanjo." he tears were gone and her face was filled with hope and a seriousness.

"I'll never let you leave it down if you don't find them and Ikuto." "i wont let myself live it down either." we shared a knowing glance and i started looking around the door for any clues. Utau walked back inside just as Tadase walked out. he was wringing his hands and looked very nervous.

"Amu, about my confession the other day..." 'why the hell is he bringing this up?' "not now Tadase, I'm looking for clues," before he could respond i yelped in joy. caught on the crackling wood of the broken door was a receipt stub. i bent down and lifted it away gingerly. "look Tadase! it's for an electronics repair shop! Big Al's downtown! what are you waiting for! come on!"

he sighed but followed be as i dashed down the street to the bus station.

i waited for the bus impatiently. it would have been so much easier to fly with Ran's powers, but Tadase was walking slowly, not even in his Chara-Nari. it seemed like he was doing everything in his power to go as slow as possible. he was irking me off right now. i tapped my foot as he finally made his way over to me.

"how come you haven't transformed with Kiseki yet?" "i need to talk with you." "you can talk with me while in your Chara-Nari!" i snapped, then breathed in deeply. "sorry, but I'm very worried about everyone." he nodded and we stood there in silence. "i don't think it was the real Ikuto who confessed to you."

i froze. 'why is he voicing my doubts?' "so...i was wondering if you had considered my confession from before." "of course I've been considering your confession." my voice was bitter. i wanted to know if it had really been Ikuto confessing to me before i made a choice. if he had really meant it, i would be stuck in indecision, again. "oh...just wondering."

i sighed in relief when the bus finally came into view. i stepped in with Tadase, dropped the required yen into the slot, and slipped into the seats in the back of the bus.

the bus was moving too slowly for me, and there was this group of four boys staring at us with malice through the ride. i willed the bus to move faster, and finally, much to Tadase's obvious dismay, we reached our stop.

i jumped off before Tadase had a chance to follow and was already halfway down the road before he got out of the bus. if i had turned to look back i would have seen the strange group of boys following Tadase and I, skirting through the shadows.

when we reached Big Al's i was unimpressed. the electronic repairs shop looked like it could use a good repair job. it was squished in between a big foreign supermarket and some sort of tea shop. the windows were cracked and the paint was peeling. the sign that read "Big Al's, broken electronics fixed at fair prices" was hanging on one flimsy piece of rope. i scrunched my nose and walked inside.

the inside of the shop was cool from the air conditioning. fancy machines and gizmo's were scattered all over the room. several objects were glowing and blinking, while the shop was filled with a general buzzing sound. i walked up to the counter and rang the bell.

a short, portly man, ran out from the back room squeaking."you're here early Ikuto-kun. already in need of another fix up, i have everything all set up, i wasn't expectin-" his face fell when he saw that it was indeed, not Ikuto. my eye's lit up.

"You've talked to Ikuto! where is he?" "uh, Ikuto? i don't know any Ikuto's! what are you talking about?" his teeth were chattering, he should be scared, i was relentless. "do you know where he is! this is very urgent! you say he's been coming here often, care to explain?"

he was twisting his hands and i could see the sweat forming on his brow. "uh...i uh....i can't release private information of my customers." "so you admit that you have seen him?" "y-yes." i grinned. finally a lead.

"please, Big Al, would you please, please, tell us where he is? or at least when he'll be coming back!" Al was wringing his hands frighteningly fast. he seemed very nervous. "w-well when he filled out the consent form...he listed his permanent address as 65 Chesterfield Ave(don't know if it's a really street, I'm just making this up) and i h-have a phone number that I've contacted him at b-before. he's one of my frequent c-customers."

i smiled reassuringly at him. "we're going to need that information please." "h-here take it. just d-don't hurt me." Tadase snatched up the paper and we both grinned. "we wouldn't think of it." as we exited the small shop, i turned back to wave, bad idea.

for, if i had been looking forward, i would have noticed the tall muscular guy standing in front of me.

but, since i was looking elsewhere, i bumped into said muscular guy, and the next thing i knew, i was flat on my ass in the middle of the street. rubbing my bum, i looked up glowering. "watch where you're going!" "i don't take orders from scrawny little teenage girls." looking up, i saw the brick wall for the first time.

his hair was a shimmering gray and it was spiked up all over his head. above his elbow was a red arm band, that from what i could see, said: Robo-Squad, Specimen X204F. he wore a brown zip up sweater and black jeans. looking down at his feet, they were bare foot.

i looked around and saw three boys dressed exactly the same. they all had the same hairstyle as well, but there was red, black, and green instead of gray. the boy above me smirked, not an Ikuto smirk, an evil smirk. he grabbed my shoulder roughly, and pulled me to my feet. he motioned to one of his comrades. "Nokora, grab the other one."

i watched as the black haired boy, Nokora, grabbed a trembling Tadase by the shoulders. i studied the band on his arm. it was the same as the one on the boy holding me except it said "Specimen N386T" instead of "Specimen X204F." something told me that those arm bands were important and somehow familiar.

i tried to read the arm bands on the other boys, but i couldn't.

that was when i recognized them from the bus. "you're the gang from the bus!" his smirk widened. "glad you were paying even the slightest bit of attention, now we gotta get you back to boss."

i struggled in his circulation cutting grip, but he was overpowering. my Chara-Nari had worn off when i ran into him. i felt powerless, weak, vulnerable, but i would not let them see me cry.

i glanced over at Tadase hoping he would notice me. he didn't. i cursed under my breath. the boys snickered. i fell int silence and let them drag me to their hideout, but i was already planning our escape. i remembered the paper with the number and address on it, where had it gone, oh yeah. Tadase had it.

crossing my arms as i was dragged along, i glared at my feet.

however, when i did look up, i received quite a shock. there was a street sign, for Chesterfield Ave. 'this is the street that Al was talking about. why are we going here? is Ikuto here?!?!'

my captor must have felt me stiffen because he laughed darkly. the sound sent shivers up my spine as he led me up the driveway of one 96 Chesterfield Ave.

knowing that we were at this house, the house Tadase and I would have been trying to get to anyway, confused me. while i swirled numerous thoughts around in my head i was unable to see the fifth person standing in the doorway of the small blue house.

"Welcome back Tsukio, Kasu, Nokora, Haruke." i looked up at the sound of the familiar, yet distant voice. i gasped. standing in the doorway was 'Ikuto'. i fell out of my captor, Tsukio i think, grasp and onto my knees. he pulled my arms behind my back and bound them tightly.

i glared up at 'Ikuto' with as much menace as i could muster. "no need to be hostile, Amu dearest," turning to Tsukio he continued. "seeing as they are here, I'm guessing your mission was a success?"Tsukio nodded. "yeah, they found that receipt, just as you planned. we followed them to Big Al's once they got off the bus, then we caught them, just like you wanted."

'Ikuto' hissed. "what about my prize?" "that was the part of the plan that went wonky boss. they didn't have it on them, and Haruke didn't find it when he went inside." 'Ikuto let a string of curse words flow quickly through his mouth and then regained his composure. "alright then, put them with the others. don't forget to take their Charas." "yes boss."

i watched helplessly as mine and Tadase's Charas, who had been floating behind us just in case, were caught before they even had time to react. Kasu took over for Tsukio and began leading me inside, but not before i heard one last interaction between 'Ikuto' and Tsukio.

"i will get that lock Tsukio. nothing will stand in my way. Ikuto already gave me the key, so it shall be that Amu gives me her lock." "of course boss, later i'll interrogate her about it's whereabouts." "we'll need something to blackmail her with. bring out the secret weapon. i will interrogate her." "got it." their voices disappeared as i was shoved through a trap door in the floor.

my face hit the ground and i heard the click of a door locking. swearing silently, i sat up and waited for the room to come into focus.

"AMU ARE YOU OKAY!!!!! YAYA WAS WORRIED!!!!"

a pair of arms wrapped around my neck and i was laying on the floor again.

"Yaya...geddoff!!!" "heh heh, Yaya is sorry." "are we the only ones in here?" "NO." the room was finally coming into focus and i could make out other shapes in the room.

"nice to see you again Amu." "Rima? is everyone here?!?!?!" "besides Tadase and Ikuto, yes."

i sat up, despite Yaya's death grip, and looked around the room. everyone was there. "did he hurt you? are you guys okay?" "chill Amu, we're fine." "thank god." "so, do you have a plan yet?" "all of inchou's were stupid." "thank you Yaya." "no problem, inchou~"

i sweat-dropped. "uh, well, i do have a plan, or i did, before i was thrown underground." "yeah that ruined our plans too." "you mean inchou's plans~" "yes Yaya..."

i stood up as best i could in the dim light and felt around above me for the trap door. there was no latch on the inside. i could feel he outline of the door though, it seemed to be about 1 meter by 1 and 1/2 meters.

i knocked on the wood and a layer of dust came down on me. i coughed loudly and sat back down. "you okay Amu-chi?" "I'm fine." "this would be so much better if they hadn't taken our Charas, then we could get outta here." "i here ya Nagi."

that reminded me of what i had overheard 'Ikuto' and Tsukio saying. "i did hear something important." everyone looked at me. "and what would that be?" they were all looking at me expectantly.

"well apparently, 'Ikuto' want me Humpty Lock, why i don't know. but he's going to interrogate/blackmail me into giving its whereabouts to him. he said he was going to use 'the secret weapon' whatever that is." Rima glanced at Kairi. "you don't think it's 'that' do you?" Kairi shrugged. "might be."

Rima whispered her concern to Nagi who nodded. "you can't let him have the lock Amu-chan." "i know." Kairi smiled. "then i might just have a plan." "I'm listening."

"okay, what you have to do is..."

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

"Rima pass me the rope! we need to be ready for when Amu-chan is gonna free us" "EEEWWWW NAGI DONT TOUCH ME!!!" "i brushed your shoulder..." "YOU TOUCHED ME AGAIN!!!!!" "will you two shut up. everyone in Japan is gonna think someone is raping Rima." "HE PRACTICALLY IS!!!"

i rubbed my temples. boy were they loud. Kairi had explained his plan less than five minutes ago and everyone was already shouting it to the world.

i flipped our secret weapon over and over in between my fingers. it would be vital in the escape of my friends, and the freeing of our charas. earlier one of the guards had let it slip that the charas were in a locked room with no widows, they weren't bound or tied. simply, stuck.

it had been a miracle that Rima had the two we needed. i would jam one in the trapdoor while i was taken to the interrogation room and then Rima would go free our charas. there were two obvious reasons why Rima was doing this job. one: she had provided us with our necessary freedom devices. two: she was the smallest.

suddenly i heard footsteps coming nearer. i watched as everyone bated their breaths. i looked over at them to make sure Kairi had his crudely drawn map made from a broken crayon of Yayas and a napkin hidden behind his back. every one sat silently and i reviewed the plan in my head.

i would go away to be interrogated for the location of my lock. while being led out of the trapdoor i would drop our jammer at just the right time so it would keep the door openjust enough, leaving my friends free to escape. I'd take as much time as possible before telling them a fake location(the real lock is around my neck as usual. I'm surprised that they didn't find it before.) so that Rima had enough time to find our Charas with Kairi's crude map. then i would most likely be taken with 'Ikuto' or whoever to said fake location where the guardians would defeat 'Ikuto' and i could start my search for real Ikuto. yeah, it's not the best plan, but it's our only plan with a probable good outcome.

the trap door opened with a squeal, and bright light hit my face. Nokora was standing above me grinning evilly. i stood up, knowing it was me who he wanted and allowed myself to be lifted up through the door. he placed me beside it, not bothering to check my hands, and let the door swing shut. right as he turned his face up to look at me i dropped Rima's main credit card and heard a satisfactory, CLINK, as it held the door slightly open.

Nokora, of course, did not notice this. he grabbed my arms and pushed me down a dark corridor. before long the hallway was so dark i could barely see in front of me. i couldn't help but wonder how he knew where he was going.

BAM! my face hit a wall. okay, so maybe he didn't know where he was going.

he laughed as he turned me to the right and continued walking. "sorry 'bout that, cant see where I'm going ya know?" i gritted my teeth. "i know."

after a few more face slammings and turns the hallway started getting brighter. i could see where i was going now. there appeared to be one more turn before we reached our destinations.

even with the lights on, my face hit the wall one last time. i reminded myself to kick him as hard as i could when this was over.

we entered a blue lit room. don't get me wrong, it was REALLY bright, but it was blue. 'Ikuto' was sitting on a black leather chair with his fingers clasped. his face was contorted into an evil grin.

"hello Amu, please, sit." he motioned to a rickety looking wooden chair. Nokora released my arms and turned around to locked the door. i made my way over and sat down, never letting my gaze leave his face. "so, why did you want to see me?" "no reason, it's just that, you know the location of something i want. and i will get it, no matter what it takes."

i lifted my legs up and crossed them on the glass coffee table sitting between us. placing my hands behind my head i made myself look very very bored.

"and what, pray tell, is this oh so magical something that you want?" "your Humpty Lock." i let my arms and legs fall and plastered a look of shock/anger on my face. "first you take my Charas and now you want my lock? I'm afraid i cant do that."

he laughed. it was a dark and high pitched laughed. i shivered as it left a tingle in my spine. "i had a feeling you would say that, so i have something to trade you in return," i was confused. what about his secret weapon?!?!?

"have you not yet noticed where the blue light is coming from?" i frowned. he was correct, i had not. looking around i saw it. a giant cylinder filled with glowing blue liquid was in the back corner of the room. but that wasnt all, something was inside the container. i gasped loudly and covered my mouth.

"yes, that's right. now. where is the lock." i turned to him, my face twisted with rage. "how long have you had him in there. can he even breathe?" 'Ikuto' laughed again. "yes he can breather deary, don't worry, he hasn't been in there long enough. but i can change that, with the flick of a button i can stop what little oxygen is flowing in all together. all you have to do is tell me the location of the lock."

i cringed. i needed to take longer, i could just do that while walking back, pretend to trip and stumble a lot. "fine I'll tell you! just let him go!" 'Ikuto' smiled a crooked smile. "that's a good girl. you just keep cooperating with me and everything will be okay."

the robotic version of my best friend stood up and walked around the table to me. i was frozen in my chair, tears threatening to fall down my face. "i swear, if he's hurt when you let him out." "don't worry, he's just fine, no need to cry." he raked a spindly finger down my cheek then grabbed my chin in his hand. "now, why don't you show me where that lock of yours is hidden," releasing my chin he snapped his fingers. "Nokora, get the others from the room down left, we'll be leaving out the back entrance. i want you to let our secret weapon out, but make sure you hold onto him, we're going to need him if Amu here wont cooperate."

turning back to me, his eyes were filled with evil. "we better find that lock if you want poor Ikuto over there to live." i could only nod as the tears finally broke free.

"so, where is it?" "i-it's at the royal garden." he smirked almost exactly like Ikuto always does and grabbed my arm. "well then, let us go get it shall we?" "o-okay."

Nokora returned with Tsukio, Kasu, and Haruke at that moment. Kasu looked somewhat nervous. "hey boss, you sure we shouldn't leave someone to watch over the other brats?" 'Ikuto' sneered. "your snivelling wench of a sister, Miaku isn't it? she's watching the Charas and that brat Tadase. she's the only guard we need. besides, they couldn't get out if they wanted to."

i couldn't help but grin. they couldn't get out, before Nokora let me out.

Kasu looked down, ashamed. "right, sorry for questioning boss. shall i get Ikuto?" "yes, you and Haruke will hold onto him while we retrieve the lock, make sure Amu can see you holding him, we don't want her to get any funny ideas."

Haruke and Kasu walked over to the cylinder. Kasu waited by one side that had door shaped marking etched into the glass while Haruke went over to a control panel. he pushed a bright green button and the blue liquid was slowly sucked up and out of the container until only Ikuto was left, slumped against the glass, breathing heavily.

Haruke pushed another smaller button that i couldn't see, and the door shaped piece of glass shivered, then fell out of the cylinder, bringing Ikuto along with it.

Kasu lifted him almost gingerly, and with the support of Haruke they moved back towards the door leading to the hallway. my arm still in his grip, 'Ikuto'-ya know let's just call him Frank(**1**) now that real Ikuto is here- Frank lifted me up out of the chair and led me into the hallway. "we're walking." is all he said before i was yet again, engulfed, in the darkness of the hall.

XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX

walking through the streets towards the school was uneventful. i kept my mouth shut and my eyes set on Ikuto. he looked really sick. his face was pale, his arms and legs limp, and i could see his rib cage. i don't think they were feeding him.

when we reached the front of the school, i hoped against all hopes that Rima and everyone had managed to escape and find/free the Charas and Tadase, because based on everyones arm band(yes, Frank has one too), they were all robots.

reaching the gates to the garden i grimaced. no one had appeared yet, not that i really expected them to show themselves. i had said "inside the royal garden", no outside of it.

Frank shoved me through the doors, around the fountain, and up to our tea and cake table. he sat me down in Rima's regular chair and placed both hands on my shoulders, glaring. "where is it?" i pointed to the little office off to the side. "w-when Ikuto stole it the first time s-so long ago, i-it was in there s-so we didn't t-think anyone w-would look there again." i offered.

he seemed to believe my lie and motioned to Haruke and Kasu. "drop Ikuto on the floor there, but don't leave his side. I'm going to get the lock with Amu here."

i gulped and walked through the door expecting him to follow. "you grab that lock and I'll be out here." the door slammed behind me and i was alone. i walked over to a cabinet in the center of the room. opening it up, i grabbed the old wooden box that used to hold the lock.

as the cabinet swung shut i lifted it to my nose and breathed in deeply. it still smelled old.

spinning around i reopened the door and moved over to Frank as slowly as i could. "the lock is in here. you can have it, but then let me and Ikuto go!"

"NO! AMU! DON'T GIVE HIM THE LOCK!"

* * *

**i know, aren't i evil!!!!!!! it's such an uber long chapter, but i left it hanging pretty well there don'tcha think? but don't worry, another update coming soon enough xD **

**1: no offense to anyone named Frank!!!! it was a spur of the moment name so....

* * *

**

Emmy-Bear: 4478 words with just the chapter!!!!! MY NEW RECORD!!!!  
Amu: yeah, yeah, so exciting -sarcasm-  
Emmy-Bear: did you just use sarcasm?  
Amu:...... NNNUUUUUIIIIIII!!!!!!  
Ikuto: where's the fire -sarcasm-  
Emmy-Bear: Amu is rubbing off on you! she just used sarcasm!  
Ikuto: and i care, why?  
Alykinz: cause she might hit you with this saucepan -holding saucepan-  
Amu: can i borrow that?  
Alykinz: sure~  
Amu: OHHHH IKUTO~~~~  
Ikuto: y-yeah?  
Amu: wanna make some soup with me?  
Ikuto: sure, why not  
Amu: -links arms with him- lets make chicken noodle~  
Ikuto: yes, let's  
Amu and Ikuto: -skip off into the sunset-  
Emmy-Bear and Alykinz: well that wasn't weird  
Emmy-Bear: now...i need someone to do the disclaimer...  
Alykinz; I'll do it!  
Emmy-Bear: hello? anyone there? I NEED SOMEONE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
Alykinz: I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!!!  
Emmy-Bear: oh, Alykinz, i didn't see you there~ sure, you can do the disclaimer~  
Alykinz: okay then.... please R&R! reviewers get homemade brownies!  
Emmy-Bear: -hugging Alykinz- i want cheeries!!!! come get cheeries with me!!!  
Alykinz: sure~ i love cherries!!!........ did you seriously not know i was here?  
Emmy-Bear: of course i knew you were here~  
Alyinz: EMMY-BEAR!!!!!!!


	9. From Doomed to Even More Doomed

Emmy-Bear: I AM SO SORRY READERS!!!!! i know i took forever, but i swear, my computer was doing everything in its power to stop me, but finally i have finished!!! and  
I'm like a month late -_- can you ever forgive me?  
Amu: so what's going on in this chapter?  
Ikuto: i kill Frank, Tadase, and a random squirrel so that-  
Emmy-Bear: Not exactly, it is kind of filler, though i like it....did you just say squirrel?  
Ikuto: no, i said chipmunk  
Emmy-Bear: that's what i thought.  
Amu:.....  
Ikuto:.....  
Emmy-Bear:....  
Amu:....  
Ikuto:....  
Emmy-Bear:....  
Amu:....  
Ikuto:....  
Emmy-Bear:........it suddenly got silent  
Amu: yeah...you scare me sometimes you know?  
Emmy-Bear: thank you~  
Amu:.....that wasn't a compliment...  
Emmy-Bear: i know~  
Ikuto: Hey Emmy-Bear, i wouldn't be surprised if you got arrested for your ugliness  
Amu: -thinking- that was so random  
Emmy-Bear: yeah, well at least......at least....i cant think of any good comebacks  
Amu: at least she's not a pervert playboy cat with no life but harassing me  
Emmy-Bear: that was even worse than what i came up with....  
Amu: well sorry for trying!  
Emmy-Bear: i forgive you  
Amu: you're cruel.....  
Emmy-Bear: and don't you forget it~  
Ikuto: this is such a boring conversation....  
Amu: would you rather we talk about make up clothing and boys?  
Ikuto: -raises eye brow- which boys? would one of them happen to be me?  
Amu: -scoffs- yeah, maybe the one who gets shoved through a wood chipper  
Ikuto:....  
Yoru: Emmy-Bear does not own Shugo Chara, Lord of the Rings, or anything else she mentions-nya~  
Emmy-Bear: ya know....i don't think i do mention anything else....but if i do....I'll tell you with one of these things: (#)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: From Doomed to Even More Doomed  
**

_Flashback to Chapter 7_

_As the cabinet swung shut i lifted it to my nose and breathed in deeply. it still smelled old._

_spinning around i reopened the door and moved over to Frank as slowly as i could. "the lock is in here. you can have it, but then let me and Ikuto go!"_

_"NO! AMU! DON'T GIVE HIM THE LOCK!"_

_End Flashback  
_

* * *

The sudden voice surprised me. It was loud and croaking, like a toad that had just woken up from five years of sleep, but underneath there was something familiar. Spinning my head I turned towards the voice.

Ikuto was hunched against the steps breathing heavily and barely conscious. His bright blue eyes were locked on me and I suddenly felt very self conscious. "Amu. If you give him the lock, I'll never forgive you."

He thought the lock was in the box?That is so like him, taking forever to figure everything out.

I shook my head and moved closer to Frank. The same eyes I could feel boring into my side were boring into the box. Franks eyes were sparkling with greed so much that i fully expected to have him copy Gollum from Lord of the Rings with some "My precious!"

I was only a few feet away, two steps and Frank could take the box. Then I had maybe thirty seconds to run over to Ikuto, hoist him onto my shoulder, and get us as far away as possible before Frank realized that there was nothing in the box. Hopefully by then, Rima and everyone else would jump out and we'd be able to take these Robots on.

Franks arms stretched out and was right about to snatch up the musty box when Ikutos voice broke through once more.

"I'm serious Amu! Don't give it to him! He's an evil, evil robot, even if you give him the lock it wont secure our safety!" I ignored him. Frank had withdrawn his arms to let Ikuto speak, but now they were coming at the box again.

I gulped and stared with wide eyes as the thin and frail hands turn metallic. Frank was changing back into his robot form. I closed my eyes and waited for the weight of the box to leave my hands.

"YOU CANT!"

A flash a blue flew past my face and I shivered. The box fell from my hands and hit the floor with an echoing creak. I stared down at my feet, eyes wide in terror. Upon impact with the floor, the box had sprung open. Now it's entire contents were shown to everyone: nothing.

Gulping I glanced up at Ikuto and Frank who had been glaring off. Ikuto had his huge Slash Claw poised to spear Frank through the neck while Frank seemed way too calm. Both of them had heard the box fall and were staring at it.

Bending down I scooped it up and slammed it shut.

"You, tried to fool me?" Frank had let his arms drop to his side and his mouth had opened in surprise. I could only nod meekly.

I watched as he bent over, his hands covering his face. It almost looked like he was crying. Then the laughter began. It was deep and sent violent shocks up and down my spine.

After a moment he stood up again, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"This is just too good. Do you know how long it's been since someone had the guts to defy me and got this far? Maybe a thousand years! Ha, this is just too much."

I suddenly felt very angry. Wanna-beat-up-poor-innocent-kitten-that's-giving-me-googly-eyes kind of angry.

Stepping forward I shoved Ikuto aside and placed my hands on my hips. Glaring up a few feet, I slapped Franks rock hard face. My hand stung slightly but I stood firm, I wasn't going to show him my pain.

His eyes had widened once again.

"Did you just....slap me?" "No you idiot, I just high-fived your face(1)." He growled low in his throat and gripped my neck in his cold hands.

"Listen girly, I was going to forgive you for trying to trick me and just ask you again nicely, but i see we're going to have some trouble."

I struggled blindly in the air as he held me up. Grabbing his hands in my own, I tried to release his grip on my ever paling face.

"Where. is. the. lock?" I shook my head and he let me clatter to the floor.

Never giving me any time to breath, he placed an iron boot on my chest and pushed down, hard. I gasped in pain and forced myself not to cry.

"Tell me where the lock is or so help me I'll kill you here!" Somehow I managed to croak out, "But then you cant get it." There was no air in my lungs and my face would be turning blue soon.

"I know where it is." I struggled to face my betrayer. Ikuto had moved closer from who knows where I shoved him. His hand was pointed straight at Franks boot, which was right below my lock.

I tried to send him a glare that said 'Don't you dare' but if he noticed it, I was ignored.

Frank lifted his boot and looked at the bulge of the Humpy Lock on my chest. I mentally groaned and wondered why i hadn't worn a thicker shirt. (not that it was super duper thin...)

He laughed again and bent down beside my limp form.

"So," He said gleefully, or as gleefully as a robot can. "It's been right under my nose this entire time. Aren't you a naughty little girl?"

I said nothing but turned to my side, staring at Ikuto's feet and refusing to meet his eyes.

I was through trying. Done. Ikuto had betrayed me. I closed my eyes to keep the tears from falling.

_Why Ikuto, Why? How could you do that? What are you trying to do? I'll never forgive you._

After waiting for what felt like hours I had the courage to open one of my eyes. Cracking it open into a tiny slit I came face to face with a pair of seemingly cold blue orbs.

shivering, I shut my eyes tightly. I felt a slight breath tickle my nose and sneezed. This caused me to re-open my eyes. Instead of seeing cold blue eyes hovering above me I saw seven worried faces, one closer than the rest.

Having Ikuto's face RIGHT in front of me was quite surprising. Squeaking loudly, I scooted backwards against Rima's legs and sat up.

"Nice to see you're awake." He smirked at me while I glared. "I wasn't asleep."

Suddenly I realized that Tadase was bent down on one knee and had placed a hand on my shoulder. "We were afraid that you had passed out."

_His words are so kind..._ I felt my face heat up and instantly tried to hide it with my cool n' spicy character.

"I think by now it's quite obvious that I didn't 'pass out.' No need to worry so much." "But Amu-chi! Yaya was worried! You mustn't make Yaya worried anymore!" I sweatdropped at Yaya's use of third person. "Yes Yaya..."

Kairi pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled half-heartedly. "Well, at least 'Ikuto' and his Robo Gang are gone." Everyone nodded in a agreement but I was still confused.

"That's right, how exactly did you get Frank and his crew to leave? I heard no noise...." Ikuto suddenly started laughing while everyone stared at me puzzled. "Frank?" I returned their quizzical stare and then it hit me.

"Oh yeah, when real Ikuto 'returned' I decided to re-name 'Ikuto,' Frank. it's just easier than having two Ikutos" "Yes, but why Frank?" I shrugged. "Spur of the moment name."

Rima, Nagehiko, Kukai and Tadase joined in on Ikuto's chuckling while Yaya and Kairi just stared at me like I was nuts.

I rolled my eyes at the laughers and turned to Kairi. "So, since everyone else seems preoccupied, did the plan work?"

Kairi nodded and went on to rant about something obviously long and tedious, which just so happened to answer my question. I was off in my own world thinking about more pressing matters so all I heard was, "...after....left....snuck through......escaped.....followed...waited...eyes closed...surprise.....never saw it....gone...awhile."

I blinked stupidly and looked at him. "Could you repeat that?" He groaned and gave me a look obviously meant to say 'what am i going to do with you?' I grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"You've put up with me this long haven't you?" "Yes, and it's becoming quite bothersome, Amu. What are you going to get us into next?"

Gritting my teeth, I replied without turning to the voice that was tempting me to explode. "You're one to talk Ikuto, you're the one who got us into this big mess."

"This is MY fault? Ha, don't make me laugh." "I wasn't trying to

be comical." "Trying to stun me with your big words, that's not going to work."

Swinging my arm around, I hit his shoulder with as much force as I could muster to use against my best childhood friend.

"OW! That hurt! I'm gonna bruise now..." "Like I really care?" "Aw, but weren't you the one who was all worried about me before? You know you were Amu."

His lips had curved into that annoying smirk once again I was just about ready to force it off his face.

"So what if i care? I'm allowed to worry about my best childhood friend right? Make that stupid best childhood friend. Do you really think we would keep the lock in that broken down old box?"

"Just playing the part Amu." "YOU WEREN'T IN ON THE PLAN!!!!" "It was easy enough to figure out." "You are so hopeless you know that?"

The smirk never left his face as he gripped my arm and pulled me into his chest. One of his arms wrapped around my waist while the other patted my head lightly.

"Don't worry Amu, we all know you're jealous."

_God, HE IS SO ANNOYING!_ Shoving myself out of his grip I glared. "Me, jealous of you? Maybe in your dreams Ikuto, the ones that aren't damn perverted."

He patted my head one last time and then jumped up into the air. Landing on a nearby tree branch with cat ears and tail present, he leaned against the trunk.

"Who ever said any of them weren't perverted. Thanks for being concerned Amu, remember what I told you by the kiddie-pool. See ya."

With one last flick of his tail, he jumped up and out of the Royal Garden.

I groaned loudly and placed a hand on my head. _Why did that have to be him? Why couldn't it have been Frank? Then i could just pick Tadase and be done with! Stupid confessing boys...  
_

After a moment I remembered my other friends. Turning back towards the center of the greenhouse I found them sitting in a circle around a brightly coloured board. Sweatdropping slightly, I walked toward them.

"Guys, we should really get back to Utau's house. She was a nervous wreck and Sanjo was injured pretty badly."

Kairi looked up in recognition and gasped. "My sister?" I nodded. "I don't know if she's going to live."

Everyone looked up with sadness in their eyes. Kukai hurried to put away the game and came to stand next to me, placing one of his arms on my shoulder and using me as a support. "Don't worry Amu, everyone thing will be okay!" I smiled up at him sadly, removed his arm from my shoulder and moved to stand by Tadase as everyone else filed out the double doors.

His face was contorting slightly like he was deep in some aggravating thoughts, but when he realized I was beside him he seemed to calm slightly.

"Today has been interesting hasn't it." I commented. "Yeah. Lots of unexpected stuff, with Frank turning out to be a robot and all. Do you know if it was him or Ikuto who confessed to you?"

He obviously hadn't heard Ikuto's last comment, and if he did, hadn't noticed the connection.

"It was Ikuto." "Oh..." He trailed off slightly but then a courageous gleam filled his eyes. He turned so that his shoulders were squared to mine and gripped my hands in his.

"I plan on winning this contest for your love. So don't choose just yet, let me prove myself!"

His voice and body language showed determination but his eyes showed traces of doubt. Chewing my lip nervously I stared up through the roof and into the darkening sky.

"Don't worry Tadase. I haven't made any final decisions yet."

Through the glass dome a shooting star blazed across the sky. I watched it pass and made a silent wish. _Someone, please help me know what to do._

-----------------------------

Tears trickled down my face as we exited the hospital. It shouldn't be this way, Sanjo wasn't supposed to die. I looked over at Utau. Kukai was patting her back reassuringly as she cried into his shoulder. They looked really sweet together.

_That's not something I should be thinking about right now._

The doctor who'd taken a look at Sanjo told us that they were doing their best to save her, but she had no will to live. We asked to be let in to see her, but we were denied. Someone was already in their trying to convince her not to give up on life, Yuu Nikaido.

After waiting half an hour for any news, my old teacher came out shaking his head. Sanjo had asked the doctor to stop her flow of oxygen, she didn't want to live with the scars and handicaps.

At three a.m. that morning, Yukari Sanjo(2) died(3). The funeral would take place a month later after all the legal stuff had been sorted out.

Turning back to look at the hospital, one room caught my eye. There was no light in the room, but with the glow of the moon I could see inside. A pale woman lay on the bed, her eyes closed eternally.

She had a small smile on her face and she looked peaceful. One arm was on the sill of the window, and the other was placed across her chest. The lidded eyes seemed to stare down at me.

Pivoting around so that I wouldn't see the dead face of Utau's ex-manager, I began to walk away once more. A slight wind blew by my face and I heard a whisper in my ear.

"Remember your promise Amu-chan. You have to bring Ikuto back."

My spine tingled as I heard Sanjos voice for the last time. I had never forgotten my promise, but now something didn't make sense.

_I found him Sanjo, but he disappeared. What do you mean by bring him back?  
_

"Amu, are you okay?"

My head snapped up along with my hand. SMACK. Tadase stared at me in shock. I dropped onto my butt and crossed my legs, head facing the pretzel shape.

_Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! I just slapped Tadase!!!! I JUST FRICKING SLAPPED HIM!!!!_

"Amu-" "Tadase I'm so sorry! I was so deep in my thoughts! You surprised me and I just....well....it was a reflex!"

There was silence for a moment before he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it." "But i just slapped you!" "no, you didn't." "..."

_Excuse me?_

"You would have slapped me, but i blocked it with my arm."

_Ohhh! So that's why his cheek felt way too thin._

Mentally smacking my forehead I returned my gaze to him.

"So, what did you want?"

_Smooth Amu, very smooth._

"Just wondering if you were okay. Everyone else has gone home, but you've just been standing here not moving." "Oh, I guess I was."

I stood up awkwardly, not sure of what I was supposed to say. It was obvious he wanted to say something more, but he was holding back. if I could guess, it involved me, him, and Ikuto. The love triangle.

_A love triangle. Is that what I'm calling it now? They're both two of my best friends in the world, they both love me, and I guess I could love one or both of them. BUT HOW THE HELL CAN I BE EXPECTED CHOOSE ONE!_

"Amu, are you listening?" "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." "About what?" "Stuff...."

He frowned and looked down, letting his bangs cover his ruby red eyes. "Were you thinking about Ikuto?" "Sort of..." "Oh...Wow, look at the time. Amu i have to go, I'm supposed to meet someone at the park. If you need anything, just call."

Without even saying the words 'good bye,' he ran off around the bend and down another road.

I sighed and stuck my hands in my pockets. "Well that wasn't weird."

Letting out my breath I realized that it was really cold out. How did I realize that you ask? Well it was partially the fact that I was getting goose-bumps behind my ears and under my chin, but also, my tiny breaths was making ginormous clouds of smoke in the clear air.

Shivering slightly I walked forward following the same path Tadase had just run along. I figured that if I followed him to the park i could find my way home from there because at the moment, I had no idea where I was.

Turning the corner onto a dimly let alley I could make out three voices in the dark. Two were vaguely familiar but the other struck no memory.

I was about to walk forward, seeing as I knew two of the people, when i suddenly heard one of them call out, "How can you betray Amu like this!"

I froze in my tracks knowing very well who the voice was talking about.

* * *

1) I dont own that... I read it on a shirt in the mall. The actual thing said, "I didn't slap you, I just high-fived your face." Just put that in the story randomly :]

2) Is that even her name? Is it Yukari Sanjo or Sanjo Yukari? I can't figure it out! Shows just how incompetent I really am...

3) Yeah....I killed Sanjo off.....I'm sorry Sanjo fans, but I wrote it, and then I couldn't erase it!

* * *

Emmy-Bear: ahh....but do YOU know who 'the voice' is talking about?  
Ikuto: well its obvious that one of the voices is Tadase  
Emmy-Bear: how come?  
Ikuto: cause like four seconds before he ran around that corner to 'meet with someone in the park'  
Emmy-Bear:....so?  
Ikuto: he couldn't have gotten THAT far, that fast.  
Emmy-Bear: well who are the other voices?  
Ikuto:......no idea  
Emmy-Bear: HAHA stupid...  
Amu: well who's betraying who?  
Emmy-Bear: -shrugs- who knows?  
Amu: well obviously you do!  
Emmy-Bear: maybe i do, maybe i dont  
Amu: you should go burn in hell  
Emmy-Bear: but then you'd never find out what happens  
Ikuto: she has a point...  
Emmy-Bear: admit it, you love this random story~  
Ikuto: psssh, yeah right  
Amu: you changed it so much, it wasn't random to begin with, but then it got so queer with the robot stuff!  
Emmy-Bear: when i need excitement i do random stuff. what did you want me to do, make someone disappear?  
Amu:....  
Ikuto:....  
Emmy-Bear: well i did that, but robots came to mind, and i still have my other surprise, which might come out next chapter, based on where i left it -_-  
Ikuto: so we're only on chapter 8 and you already have the BIG TWIST coming next chapter?  
Emmy-Bear: sad isn't it? but i can leave room for a double chaptered epilogue~  
Amu: involving who?  
Emmy-Bear: plus i still need to make Amu fall in love with SOMEONE...hmm...  
Ikuto: did she forget us again?  
Emmy-Bear: i could always go with my original plan and make it neither Amuto or Tadamu  
Amu: she's already had this conversation...  
Emmy-Bear: but i dont wanna do that....oh well I'll think of something...probably involving random skiing...  
Ikuto: -runs off to buy skis-  
Emmy-Bear: or maybe a beach...  
Amu:....this is your most random A/N yet  
Emmy-Bear: YOU'RE STILL HERE?!?!?! NOOOO I WAS REVEALING ALL MY SECRETS!!! -dies-  
Yoru: R&R-nya~


	10. VERY SORRY! IMPORTANT NOTE!

I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!! Since I've been taking so long to upload my stories, I've decided that I'm going to write all the remaining chapters, and then upload. i apologize for doing this RIGHT in the middle of the story. I'm really thankful for all the people who too the time to actually review, i love you all very much xD I just feel that its unfair to you all that i keep promising updates, and then it takes forever!!! i want to finish the entire story so that i can upload it all at once! please forgive me, I'm really sorry if you've been waiting for an update and this is all that you get. If you like this story, thank you. Thank you over and over again, i can't thank you enough, nor can i apologize enough. please don't hate me, i will finish and then I'll upload the story. at the same time i have some other pieces i can upload, so ill put them up one day too. Until I'm done, this story is going on Hiatus...I'm sorry one again. Please don't leave any reviews to this yelling at me or asking when I'll be done. i don't know. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Random-Bubbles159


End file.
